Transformers The Movie III
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Alex Moore was just a normal human a year ago now he holds the allspark as his heart and is learning to become Primus, but it is harder than he thought. Will his friends help him through this hard time or will more dark mysteries stop them? Moviverse TF 3
1. Changes

Before time began there was . . . the cube. We know not where it comes from only that is holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power some wanted it for good, others for evil and so began the war.

A war that ravanged our planet till it was consumed by death and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching ever star, every world . . . and just when all hope seemed lost message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called earth . . . and a boy.

* * *

Alex laid in his cradle just starring up at all the new faces. They all smiled at him and so he decided to mimic. The covers never seemed to stay on him as his feet kicked them off from excitement. Friends and family gathered around him just to see this new wonder and indeed he was a wonder. 

The proud parents just smiled and the mother tried to keep the covers on him even though he really didn't need it at the moment. He was wide awake now and no one was going to get him to sleep with so many faces to see. The mother eventually gave up in trying to keep the covers on him and so let him be.

"He's so cute," smiled an old family friend. " . . . so why again did you name him Alex?"

"Hhh, Jetfire!" sighed Arcee rolling her optics. "Like I said before we wanted to name him after the maker. Primus was too much of a sacred name and so we decided to call him by the first name he was ever called."

"Alex," smiled Bumblebee touching his son on the belly feeling his small metallic body wiggle in his grip.

"You know he really doesn't look like any of his parents," said Wheeljack.

All then looked at the sparkling and saw he was right. Alex was a dark green unlike his father Bumblebee who was yellow and his mother Arcee who was pink.

"He takes after my father and sister," said Bumblebee remembering his family.

"Oh, okay," shook Wheeljack understanding.

"So you were carrying him during the battle for the maker right?" asked Jetfire calculating things.

"Well . . . yea I guess so," said Arcee. "Mr. Moore told me I had some junk, heh, heh."

"So you got blasted at and tossed around . . . while pregnant?" asked Jetfire.

"What is your point Jetfire?" sighed Arcee placing her fists on her hips.

"Nothing, it's just he doesn't look messed up from the fights you were in . . . I heard a sparkling can take damage too . . . but . . . if you count that contagious smile of his then he's really messed up," smiled Jetfire bringing his finger to Alex's nose.

Alex let out a giggle as the friend of the family played with him.

"Hhh Primus it's been too long since I've seen a sparkling," sighed Jetfire.

"You're right Jetfire," agreed Ironhide. "Too long."

All were having a good time greeting the new little one into the world. Hot Shot then noticed Alex was off at the other end of the room just looking at his reflection in the metal wall. He could tell Alex was bothered and so came up to him and asked him what was wrong.

"Hey Alex . . . what's wrong? Aren't you glad for the sparkling and that they named him after you?"

"I look like Dr. Doom," sighed Alex touching his face the was getting metallic patches on it. He was turning into a robot and he didn't know how . . . but he assumed the allspark was the one changing him.

"Alex?" wondered Hot Shot.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry Hot Shot," said Alex turning to Hot Shot and gazing at him with bright red optics. "I'm glad for the sparkling and I was honored they named him after me . . . but the more I think about it . . . the more I know I'm gonna have to start having them soon and I still don't know how . . . but then again I guess I'm looking better suited for the job every day."

"Hhh, Alex," sighed Hot Shot giving an 'it's okay' smile. "You have to not be afraid. Look, even I don't understand what is happening to you and probably never will . . . am I scared? no."

"But Hot Shot you didn't wake up one day and suddenly not breath air anymore," said Alex.

"Look I said that was an accident," said Hot Shot. "I forgot you were in that room and so let all the air out."

"Yea . . . whatever," sighed Alex turning away.

"Alex," said Hot Shot trying to get him to look at him.

"Hot Shot look at me!" said Alex turning to him and pointing at him face. "I have optics for the love of . . . all that's right and normal! I woke, again, and BAM there they are clear as day. I can close my eyes and hurt myself watch!"

Alex then placed one of his fingers that was still organic where his eye . . . er . . . optic was and blinked pinching his finger in a tight grip.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" cried Alex trying to get his finger out.

"Alex stop this," said Hot Shot taking Alex's hand out for him and making him look at him. "Now get a hold of yourself. You're not supposed to be normal. You are Primus remember!"

"Yea, but why do I have to change . . . why is the allspark doing this to me?!" asked Alex. "When I agreed to come to cybertron with you guys I didn't think I was gonna end up looking like you too!"

"Hey . . . what's wrong with the way I look?" smiled Hot Shot placing his fists on his hips.

"N-nothing," sighed Alex looking down at his hands. "I guess it's only a matter of time before I become one of you . . . I'm still waiting to wake up one day and be as tall as you."

"Aww, but then you won't be able to ride in me," smiled Hot Shot.

Alex just looked up as Hot Shot and just smiled. Hot Shot could always make him smile.

"You wanna get outta here and race buddy?" smiled Hot Shot knowing it's what Alex needed.

"Yea sure . . . I could use a drive around," smiled Alex.

But right before Alex got in Hot Shot he halted seeing more people join the party . . . it was the high council. Alex met them the first day he came to cybertron and didn't really like them too much after hearing all these things about them . . . and now he knew why . . . they were very stuck up. They came to see the new sparkling and as they looked at him they looked back at the parents and said-

"Hm, a boy . . . we still need a femme."

"Look!" pointed Arcee. "He was huge and very hard to have and so either I'm not having anymore or not for a very, very long time!"

"You're duty is to produce daughters so we can repopulate this planet until the maker starts creating more which will, more or likely, not be for a very, very long time," they said.

"What is going on here?" came Optimus Prime.

"Prime," they halted and gazed at him.

"Look, leave Arcee and her family alone. Your expectations are too high for her to handle for she is one so small. Alex will start making transformers soon, but you shall just have to be patient," said Optimus.

"Yea now leave her alone!" came Alex.

"Y-yes maker," they bowed and left.

"Well there's one thing good about being Primus . . . I get to boss those guys around," giggled Alex.

"Thanks Optimus and Alex," smiled Arcee. "I'm glad you chased them away."

"No problem," smiled Alex. "Besides . . . look at you. You're still worn out giving birth to him."

"You said that right," sighed Arcee finding a place to rest her body and sit. "It's only been a day but he was just so hard to hold . . . I'm glad it's over, but yet . . . I miss carrying him. I guess it's the mother in me."

All just smiled. Optimus and Ironhide remembered this speech. Both their wives said the same thing when their children were born. All mothers were like that and so they knew that Arcee was probably going to have more. Sparklings always lighten the day.

"Alex . . . your father is on line," came Ratchet to Alex who almost drove off with Hot Shot.

"He is!" smiled Alex. "GREAT!"

He jumped out of Hot Shot and ran to the nearest comlink which was just outside near Bee and Cee's home. There he saw his dad which he hadn't seen in about a year or so since Gary didn't have a comlink set up where on earth.

"Dad! Dad!" smiled Alex touching the screen just so overjoyed to see his father again.

"Ah Alex," smiled Gary seeing his baby again after what seemed like forever for him. "How you doin' son?"

"Just fine dad," smiled Alex tearing filling his eyes surprising Alex he could still cry.

"Alex is this thing broken or something 'cause you look like a transformer to me," said Gary getting closer for a better look.

"No dad," shook Alex. "All you see . . . this is me."

"Wow . . . what happened son?" asked Gary.

"I'm becoming . . . Primus," sighed Alex.

"Oh . . . I see," said Gary casting his eyes down.

"But don't worry dad. I'm still your son remember?" smiled Alex. "This doesn't change anything right?"

"Alex," started Gary. "The human government now knows about you and the transformers. I am now part of the defense against the decepticons if ever they try to attack earth again. Just thought I'd tell you."

"Well that's cool . . . what'd they say about me?" asked Alex.

"Well . . . they thought I was an alien too and so did all sorts of tests on me to make sure I was human," chuckled Gary.

"Are you?" smiled Alex.

"Well . . .eh," said Gary casting his eyes up thinking to himself.

Alex's heart almost stopped as his dad did this, but Gary just came back laughing and said-

"Of course I'm a human son. Gotcha didn't I?"

"Very funny," smiled Alex. "So why now did you plan to talk to me."

"Well," started Gary with a smile. "It's been a year and Sam and Makeala are graduating. They wanted to invite you, but were too scared and so I said I'd ask."

"Oh . . . I'd love to go, but I can't," said Alex. "The autobots would never let me go . . . sorry."

"Aw . . . that's a shame. They really wanted you to come . . . I really wanted you to come," sighed Gary. "I miss you son."

"I do to dad, but I have a responsibility remember?" asked Alex.

"Did you . . . ?" started Gary.

"No! Not yet. I don't know how. I just witnessed a sparkling birth, but it didn't help!" grumped Alex.

"Well I'm sure they won't force you or anything Alex. Just take your time," said Gary.

"Till when?!" asked Alex. "Till I grow old and die?! What if I can't do it?!"

"Alex calm down," said Gary. "You really need a break from all this don't you?"

"YEHES!!!" cried Alex shooting his head upward to space. "I want to come home . . . even for just a day . . . I would be satisfied."

"Well . . . I don't want you to get in trouble or anything, but if I were you I'd sneak off that planet, you know steal a space ship or something and come down here . . . but that's just me," said Gary.

Alex then smiled knowing that was a very good idea. He then looked at his dad and said-

"I hope to see you soon dad."

"Me too, bye."

"Bye," sighed Alex.

And so it was over. Alex only bowed his head. Ever since leaving earth he had got nowhere. He did need a break from all this advanced science and robot things. He needed to spend some time home, but how?

He later spoke to Hot Shot about taking a trip back to earth for a week or so. He wanted Hot Shot to come, but Hot Shot had matured and really became like an older brother to him.

"Are you insane?!" gasped Hot Shot. "Uh-ah! No way. I'm not gonna get in trouble with father again for taking you somewhere you don't need to be."

"But Hot Shot I need a vacation!" cried Alex.

"What's that?" asked Hot Shot.

"Errr, some time off!" said Alex getting frustrated with him.

"But you have plenty of time off here on cybertron," said Hot Shot.

"But it doesn't feel like home," cried Alex. "It's not _my _home."

Alex then sighed seeing Hot Shot wasn't going to help him and so he bowed his head and left him.

"Hey, you better not think of trying to leave cybertron!" warned Hot Shot. "You could get into serious trouble!"

"Oh no," sighed Alex with a hint of sarcasm. "Why would I want to do that?"

He then left and Hot Shot feared he was going to try something, but just let him be seeing he wanted 'time off' from everything and probably everyone. Alex went back to his 'heavily guarded room' and just tried to sleep . . . or recharge, but fear crept in on what was going to happen when he woke up. Would he change some more like in the past weeks? He was now afraid of that which was supposed to be peaceful to humans . . . but he wasn't human anymore now was he?

With yet another sigh he just stayed awake thinking to himself. He looked outside his one window that seemed to have the best view in cyber city and just gazed at all the lights from flying transformers and things happening down below. It seemed everyone was having fun now that he was there . . . he guessed it gave them comfort, but he didn't feel it right now. Right now, as he thought of it, earth gave him comfort. It was such a beautiful planet why would one leave . . . only if they were Primus right?

No! Alex needed to go home . . . he wanted to, and besides . . . Sam and Makeala were graduating and he wanted to see them do so. He was going to go to earth no matter what! Alex got up and left his room.

"Hm, where are you going sir?" asked one of his daily guards.

"Out," said Alex. "I'm Primus so don't ask me anything."

"Yes sir," he said straightening.

Alex just smiled. It worked all the time. He made his way to a small shuttle where he knew no one was around and so 'borrowed' it. When he sat in the seat he found it was going to be a whole lot harder than he thought. Sure he was taught how to fly one, but this was huge. It would take him forever to get it started up, but he had to do it.

Autopilot would work and so that was all he needed to get to. It took him about an hour till he got it working and so took off with a couple of other ships circling the planet, but he soon broke away when they all landed again. To earth . . . he could hardly wait.

* * *

"Father!" gasped Hot shot running to him. 

"What is it Hot Shot?" asked Optimus turning to him.

"Alex is gone!"

"What?!" gasped Optimus. "Where has he gone?!"

"Earth," said Hot Shot knowing without a shadow of doubt.

"How do you know?" asked Ratchet.

"He was talking about going to earth with me before . . . I didn't think he'd actually do it though!" said Hot Shot.

"Then let's go get him men," said Optimus. "We will get him back even if I have to bring the whole army. He will learn his lesson this time for sure."

**Hot Shot's girl: There ya go guys. I wanted at least one chapter for this story till I start updating my others I have put on hold for so long. So you guys are just gonna have to wait for updates till I get a chance to update my others 'kay. Well thanks for reading, so till the next chapter bye :)**


	2. Graduation

Hello, my name is Kaz Chalk and since you don't know why I'm in this story let me tell you how I'm tied into it . . .

It all started with my ancestor Little Bear, an Indian. He walked around one morning like he always did before sun up. He'd go to watch the sun rise over the green hills of what would soon be called Colorado in the future. It was one thing he loved to do the most and looked forward to it. 

Sunrises always signified hope and hope was very precious in those times. He found a place to sit on top a green hill and waited for the sun to come, but when the sun greeted him it didn't come alone. A fiery object fell in the valley and made him jump right to his feet. He had no idea what it was but was determined to find out.

He was going to run off and tell the elders as he was told to do just in case anything like this happened for they didn't know if it meant evil or good, but he decided not to. Something inside him, as he watched the object rest in the ground, his heart was being tugged to go to it as if something or someone was calling to him. What could it be? He immediately thought it was a sign from the great spirits feeling it call and beacon him closer and closer.

He must go and so he went to it. He stood before it in absolute awe. It was . . . it was a sight to see. It was a giant object that took the shape of a cube and there were markings all over it.

He took his walking stick to touch it to find out if it was dangerous but his stick was unharmed. What could this be? It looked strange to him. Its material was made out of something he had not known to exist. It was alien, from the stars, far away.

He was very curious and young though and new things interested him very much unlike the other skepticals in his clan. He was fascinated by new cultures and stories and this looked new to him . . . but was it? As he looked at the markings and height of it he felt deep down inside that this was older than anything he could think of . . . perhaps even earth. Perhaps, but perhaps not. He gave it a kick and felt it substance against his shoe.

What was this thing? He then inhaled and just gazed at it for the longest time trying to figure out what it was or where it came from. He was very imaginative and so many thoughts erupted in his mind as to where it came from and he just smiled thinking of these things. Then something happened he hadn't expected . . . some sort of pulse came from the cube and it made him jump a little almost losing his balance.

What just happened?! He wondered this as his heart raced inside his chest and around his mind. He then felt some kind of force pulling him closer to it. His body ached to listen and obey the pull, but Little Bear was afraid of what might happen and so took his walking stick and guarded himself. He turned and again wondered if he should tell anyone, but soon another pull made him turn and look once again at the cube. In a flash he could have sworn he saw the writing and markings on it shine a light blue like lightning from the sky, but was that just him or did it really do that?

Little Bear couldn't tell anyone though. They would say it was evil and try to destroy it. Something inside him told him it was good and meant no harm . . . and that it was far away from home. Something inside him told him to save it and guard it, but how?

He was no warrior. What could he do to protect it? It would take forever to try and burry this thing and who knew how much time he had before others found out about it. What could he do for it?

Little Bear just smiled a bit and went to touch it with the palm of his hand, but once his skin touched the hard substance something happened . . . the markings lit up like the clouds did before the rain from above would fall. Little Bear gazed up at it and just dropped his jaw. He didn't know why he just didn't let go . . . perhaps he couldn't, well at least not at that moment. As he turned back his gaze to the cube before him it not only glew blue but it soon turned into a bright light.

It was white and very powerful. The force and pulses it gave off blew back his long sleek hair and almost, what he felt, his skin. His eyes burned and his hand felt like it was melting away. It was an odd yet aching feeling.

He felt as if his whole body was going to explode from the inside out. Perhaps it was evil, but soon . . . it spoke to him.

"Who are you?" it asked sounding in a deep, yet human-like voice all at once.

Little Bear opened his eyes to see in the distance a slim figure with a human shape as his own, but its eyes . . . its fiery red eyes felt like they had pierced his very own soul and forced him to answer to this higher being.

"I am Little Bear!" he cried out in his language, but yet the being understood him and spoke in another language yet Indian as well.

"Little Bear I must have you do something for me," it said.

"And what shall that be?!" asked Little Bear as another pulse brushed by him feeling ever fiery.

"Wait," it said softer now.

"For what?!" asked Little Bear.

"For me," it said.

Little Bear was confused, but soon the being vanished and the light engulfed Little Bear in flashes and visions of the future. He gasped seeing such things, but he then knew seeing them . . . they were what was to come.

He saw pictures of large metal warriors and great chiefs among them. Their skin were as the substance of the cube and out of their veins came sparks and fire and death. They were a great race that seemed to similar their own, but they were so very different. Their eyes shined as stars in the heavens and their might was world conquering, but they were not the strong no . . . there was . . . a boy.

Little Bear was then shown a picture of a boy, a young boy. He had pure black hair as the night and his eyes were a deep brown. His skin was pale though and very unusual to him seeing he was of copper skin. He looked to be a normal boy in his time, but there was nothing normal about him seeing how the cube held him high above all else.

"This is Alex Moore," it said. "I need you to wait for him. Your descendants shall wait and protect him when the time comes, and they shall teach him what I am about to teach you."

"And what is that?" asked Little Bear barely being able to speak from so much excitement.

"This," it said as a pulse of power surged throughout Little Bear's hand and went into his body.

It traveled everywhere . . . changing him. His eyes became as black as night and his hair turned platinum silver, a strange color to Little Bear. His whole body burned and he felt as if he was on fire.

"What have you done to me?!" gasped Little Bear tossing his head back and forth.

"Take this part of my power Little Bear," it spoke to him again. "With this you shall be great and be able to protect me when the time comes. I cannot defend myself. I am vulnerable and my power needs to rest for that day when I shall be joined once again to my body. I give you all understanding of this power you received, but when your eldest son is born it shall pass to him, but the understanding will stay with you and so it is up to you to tell them what it is for and why . . . wait for Alex . . . protect him when the time comes . . . this is your duty."

"Yes . . . I will," gasped Little Bear seeing everything so clear and understanding the importance of this future boy Alex.

The light then ceased in a flash and Little Bear stood before the cube now dormant. It was his duty to protect it no matter the cost now and latter his descendants . . . Alex.

And so the powers were passed down from every first born son making the other siblings intelligent beyond their years no matter that they had no powers. This is what happened with my family. Little Bear told this story to his son and his son's son and so on. Later his family married into the English and the Indian look vanished into a normal American looking people.

Their names were changed to the Chalks being English and once the powers were passed down so would the visions are. They knew what Alex was to look like, but soon the family began to think it was just an old myth and so refused to believe it. My father being one of them. My grandfather told me all about it, but my father didn't like him doing so and so I was sent away from my grandfather and his 'crazy stories' . . . and then my father and mother died in a car accident and me and my sister Lauren were sent to live with our only living relative Cassandra our father's sister. She was very kind to us and when I began to change more, my hair turning silver and eyes black as night and having these strange dreams she was the one who told me about the old story.

She said how our ancestor Little Bear was changed and that later on when his generations rose they found that the only way to protect the alien cube was to get the English involved and so told them of its whereabouts and they came and hid it so none could find it. Later on the decedents tried to keep a close eye on it, but soon they just didn't believe no more. It was like Kaz and Lauren's father. Perhaps they would be like that too, but maybe not.

My sister is smart beyond her years having gone into college early and so told me it was a bunch of illogical nonsense. I began to think so, but when I was playing baseball I saw him . . . the boy from my vision . . . Alex Moore. I tried to talk to him, but he always stayed away from everyone and left before I could say anything. I began to think it was just coincidence and that it meant nothing, I mean who would think giant alien robots exist right?

My mood about everything changed when I was at a hang out place in town when a meteor struck near and when I went to go see there was nothing, not meteor or nothing and so it got me thinking about things, but when I was waiting in traffic to get into the city so I could hang with my friends, but then I saw it . . . It was a large, very LARGE giant alien robot fighting with a smaller red and blue one before us. I couldn't believe it and after it all ended I didn't want to. I told my aunt and sister, but they just said it was another 'vision'. I began to think the same thing, but not any more . . . especially since what would happen at my graduation.

* * *

"You're going to be late," said Lauren digging her nose into a book.

"For what?" chuckled Kaz taking an apple and biting it.

"For your own graduation!" she said snapping at him.

"WHAT?!" gasped Kaz. "It's today?!!"

"Yep," smiled Lauren. "I just didn't remind you to prove how dumb you really are."

"Oh thanks a lot!" said Kaz running out the door and getting in his car.

Lauren just smiled and giggled to herself like a normal 13 year old. She knew her brother so well she didn't bother to go out to the graduation yet 'cause he'd be just a little late. Kaz soon ran back inside and grabbed the keys and so ran back out to his car.

"Wow he's dumb," sighed Lauren finishing up a chapter.

He then ran in again ANOTHER time, this time to get his cap and gown. He had no time left and so ran outside and sped to school. Later their aunt came to pick up Lauren and so they hoped Kaz would make it in time or he'd be in some serious trouble . . . after all he did barely graduate the 12th grade.

* * *

"Dad!" smiled Alex as he ran into his father's arms.

"Hey, hey my boy's returned," smiled Gary hugging his son close and tight.

He hugged him so tight he had knocked off Alex's cloak that covered his skin . . . well . . . metal.

"Dad, careful!" said Alex backing away and covering himself again making sure no one saw it.

"Oh, sorry son," smiled Gary. "I'm just happy to see you back. So where's the body guards?" he asked looking around for the autobots, but found them not.

"I . . . uh," started Alex. "I came here myself. You're idea worked!"

"You WHAT?!" gasped Gary. "Son Optimus Prime is going to be . . . I didn't mean actually do it!!"

Then all of the sudden Sam and Makeala came up to Alex and hugged him tight.

"Alex!" they smiled. "Man I'm so glad you made it!"

"Yea me too," smiled Alex seeing they were dressed in cap and gown. "Look at you two all grown up and graduating."

"Yea, but look at you," smiled Sam seeing he . . . changed a bit. "You're all . . . transformered up . . . and becoming Primus."

"Yea I know," chuckled Alex bowing his head.

"So how's it going with creating . . . you know?" asked Makeala.

"I still didn't get a chance to yet," said Alex.

"Oh . . . how's Bee and Arcee doin'?" asked Sam wondering about his old friend. "I heard Bee got her pregnant. Ha! I knew he had it in him."

"Sam!" said Makeala swinging her arm at him.

Alex just laughed and said-

"They're doing fine. Actually they just have it recently. It was a boy and they named him Alex after me."

"What?!" gasped Sam. "Not me?!"

"Sam I'm sure the next one will be named after you," said Makeala.

"Yea, what if it's a girl?!" said Sam.

"Then they'll name her after me," smiled Makeala.

"Oh whatever," sighed Sam.

As they spoke out of Gary's truck jumped out a dog that was a pit bull. It wagged its tale and came up to the newest member of the family . . . Alex.

"WHOA!!" gasped Alex jumping away from it.

"Take it easy will ya?" asked Sam. "It's just Boxer Gary's dog. You have something against dogs or something?"

"Something like that," said Alex making sure Gary had a tight hold of it as it barked and barked at him. "Dogs never liked me and so I never liked them . . . hint why they don't like the transformers too much . . . and fish! I hate those weird things!"

"You are strange," said Sam.

"Well guys let's go graduate," smiled Makeala as they left.

"Let's," smiled Sam letting her take his arm and leaving.

They were graduating outside the school in the middle of June. It was a hot day, but Alex didn't mind too much seeing temperature began to lose its control over him as he became more into a machine. He sat down in the crowd and made sure he was well covered from everyone. All thought he was insane wearing that out in the middle of June, but didn't really talk to him, but one person saw him that wasn't too happy to see him back.

"What on earth is Alex Moore doing back?!" shook Chase remembering that last time he saw Alex, Alex had destroyed a giant alien robot with strange abilities.

"I don't know," said one of his friends. "Maybe he's come back to kill us?!"

"Not if I kill him first!" said Chase leaving.

As Alex waited for the graduation to start he was glad it had. They gave off their diplomas and he was cheering for Sam and Makeala as they went up and got theirs and laughed at some guy named Kaz who was a little late getting there. Soon it would be over and he could go back to cybertron maybe in time to not be noticed missing . . . who was he thinking sure enough they knew by now! Before everything ended Chase had a few last words to say.

"Before we leave," smiled Chase to everyone. "I'd like to say what an honor it is to be a part of a class with no drop out whatsoever, but . . . then again I'd be lying. There is only one person that changed everything ladies and gentlemen. He is, strangely, here today. Alex Moore."

"Oh no!" gasped Alex looking around trying to find a way out so not to draw attention, but it was too late . . . all eyes were on him.

"Do you mind coming up here and telling us why you ruined a perfect class Alex?!" asked Chase wanting him to come up for all to see.

"Actually I do," said Alex wanting to leave right about now.

"No, no I insist!" said Chase coming down and grabbing him and taking him up on stage.

"I said NO!" growled Alex trying to get free from him.

Gary stood up gasping knowing one tug and that cloak was coming off.

"Please tell us!" smiled Chase ripping the cloak right off him.

At that all gasped seeing this boy . . . this 18 year old boy almost metallic . . . he was as a cyborg!

"Wow, you really are a freak Moore!" said Chase backing up.

Alex couldn't stand everyone starring at him and soon screaming at him.

"Look he's got one eye! Oh my gosh he's a robot! He's and alien!"

Alex covered what was left of his ears hoping to drown out the sounds, but nothing could. He wanted it all to stop. He should have just stayed back on cybertron.

"Maybe you should have just stayed gone FREAK!!" spat Chase wanting to get rid of the threat to humanity and so brought out a gun he had got from his car and shot Alex.

* * *

"Come on! Move it!" complained a man trying to get in the parking lot, but found it was all taken thanks to so many vehicles that had just arrived to retrieve someone.

"He should be here sir," said Ratchet as they gazed past the parking lot to where they held the graduation.

"Good, let's get him!" smiled Hot Shot just wanting him safe and out of harm's way.

"Not now Hot Shot," said Optimus. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves yet."

". . . Taking up the whole parking lot and then some doesn't draw attention?" asked Hot Shot mentally squinting his optics at his father who was parked next to him.

They then heard three loud gun shots and screams. It was coming from the graduation.

"No Alex!" gasped Hot Shot having a bad feeling he was the target.

"Forget attention," said Optimus. "Autobots roll out!!"

* * *

Two missed Alex, but the other one got an open part of his flesh and went right through his shoulder causing him to fall down gasping. Alex held his shoulder and looked at the blood in his hands . . . even it began to change a bit have small electrical currents in it. He then tried to get up, but staggered a bit. Chase was afraid of him and soon he'd know why!

"ALEX!!" cried Gary trying to come to him.

But it was too late. A small drop of blood hit the ground and made its way to all electronic devices there making them come alive and attack everything and everyone in rage. Alex didn't mean for this to happen, but at least it chased away Chase. Everyone got up and ran away, except for Gary, Sam, Makeala, and Kaz and his family.

"It's true!" gasped Kaz seeing his visions and everything that has happened to his family all added up to Alex Moore.

It is what he's been waiting for . . . what is family trained and dreamt for. The day had come. Lauren even saw the stories were true no matter how illogical it was.

"Alex stop this now!" commanded Gary dodging the crazed machinery.

"I . . . I can't!" gasped Alex remembering about his blood.

Kaz then jumped before Alex and turned to everything and with a swish of his hands the craziness stopped. Alex's jaw dropped along with, Sam, Makeala, and his dad's. Who was this guy and how could he do this?!

"It worked . . . it actually worked!" smiled Kaz knowing his powers were good for something.

"Alex!" came the autobots not caring if anyone saw them.

"Hot Shot, Optimus!" gasped Alex.

"What happened here?" asked Ironhide seeing the mess and emptiness. "Those humans ran out just like in mission city.

"K-kaz?!" gasped Alex trying to recall his name and wondering how he did what he had just done.

"Alex," smiled Kaz glad to see he wasn't different from normal humans for nothing. "I've been waiting for you . . . my family has."

"How?!" gasped Alex.

"We were the first one to find the cube," said Kaz.

"I can't believe those stories are true!" smiled Lauren looking at all the transformers. "This is SO COOL!!"

"I'm sorry, but _Alex_ is coming with us!" glared an angered Optimus. "Before anyone else gets HURT!!"

Alex just took up his cloak and bowed his head. Gary had a feeling what Kaz said was true and so looked at the autobots and said-

"But Kaz must come with him too!"

**Hot Shot's girl: I'd like to say thanks to lendaras who gave me Kaz and his family 'cause I wasn't planning on having anymore people in this story but transformers lol, but he fits in nice and is the missing piece to the allspark that Alex will need to change completely into Primus . . . Ha! I just gave you all a little peak into the future chapters I'm planning to write, but not completely ;D see ya later and glad you enjoyed.**


	3. Consequences

"And that is what happened," said Kaz explaining things to the autobots as to why and how he used part of Primus' power.

All starred at him not saying a word. Were they supposed to believe this? Kaz looked at Alex as if he knew all the answers . . . but Alex didn't.

"What?" asked Alex looking at Kaz wondering what he wanted. "Don't look at me I don't remember a thing about your ancestor."

"But you're Primus!" shouted Lauren jumping to her feet tired of sitting. "You have bodyguards for robots and created galaxies with that strange power of yours and you're telling us you don't remember a thing?!"

Alex just shook his head and said plainly-

"No."

"Lauren just sit down sweetie," said Aunt Cassandra grabbing her niece and pulling her back down in her seat. "I'm sorry for her behavior."

"Nuh, don't be," smiled Alex. "I suppose I'd be the same way . . . if another person was Primus and in a confusing situation . . . like me."

"Hhh, this is all rather interesting, but we need to go. You have already seen too much and we need to get the boy back cyber . . . where he belongs," said Ironhide.

"But you don't understand Ironhide!" said Alex grabbing his leg trying to stop him. "Kaz was sent by Primus . . . err . . . me so that he can help me in the future . . . 'cause for some reason He knew I was gonna be here."

All then looked at Optimus and waited for his response. He didn't want to waste anymore time on earth than he should and so sighed and said-

"Alex we have to go NOW! You have already put yourself in more danger than you could possibly know."

"I know that Optimus but I think it was Primus who wanted Kaz to help teach me to control my powers more," said Alex. "We have to take him along."

"Alex you have to understand," sighed Optimus. "Too much has happened and we can't take him with us."

"But I'm Primus and you'll do as I say!" said Alex wanting nothing more but to learn how to become Primus truly.

Ironhide just smiled and bent down to him saying-

"That trick may work with others, but not us kid. Now come with us or else I'll have to force you."

Ironhide pointed his guns at him and meant what he meant. Hot Shot was about to step in, but Optimus held his arm in front of him and so came to Alex himself. Optimus bent low to Alexis and looked straight into his eyes. He stayed like that for a quick moment in time till he asked-

"Do you, Alex Moore, believe that this is what Primus wants?"

"With all my heart," said Alex. "Or spark, whatever it is now."

Optimus then turned to Kaz who seemed to still not be as frightened as normal humans would be with seeing a transformer for the first time in their life, but then again . . . it wasn't his first time. Optimus believed that what he said was true. It all made sense as if Primus placed a part of him in something to make sure when the time came Alex would not grow selfish and have to rely of his friends to help him in his transformation. Primus was always the wise one and soon one day Alex would be Him. It was hard to see, but if Alex was to become Him then he needed Kaz . . . _they_ needed Kaz.

"I believe what you say is true and I would be honored to help your family fulfill out what they were meant to do from the beginning. Even though you don't completely understand your own powers I see you have a better understanding than Alex does seeing how you have lived with it all your life. If we take you will you promise to say by Alex and help him understand this happening to him?"

"With my life," smiled Kaz his heart leaping inside him over the excitement he was receiving.

Optimus then stood up straight and shook his head.

"Very well. You will come, but you need a guardian like Alex has Hot Shot."

The look on Kaz's face was confusion. He looked over at Alex who just smiled and threw his head back smiling away at Hot Shot who had made his way over to him and stood behind him making sure he was kept well and safe, especially by him. Kaz then looked back at Optimus who was trying to decide on who was right to protect him. Optimus ran through names softly, but a couple of audio receivers heard their run past his lips.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker," Optimus mumbled to himself running through names of those possibly a good guardian for Kaz.

"Yes, yes?!" they smiled coming up to him overly-joyed they might get picked for something.

"No, I was suggesting you I didn't pick you two!" said Optimus wanting them to back down.

"Aww," they bowed their heads and stepped down.

"Ah, I know," said Optimus picking his head up. "Tracks."

"Yes Prime?" came Tracks stepping forward.

Kaz gazed up at the Blue autobot standing next to Optimus Prime. He looked like a good seasoned warrior and he was slick and keen and was probably a nice vehicle. He had some red and some white on him as well seeing how other transformers were a single color.

"I want you to be this boy's guardian," said Optimus motioning his hand at Kaz.

Tracks looked down and gazed at Kaz, and Kaz Tracks. No word was spoken between the two, but Kaz could sense Tracks wasn't too happy with this.

"Hhh, look Prime it's bad enough I have to be on a human-Primus' elite guard but now I have to guard a human? I don't even like the creatures," said Tracks not really wanting to get stuck with him.

"You'll grow attached to them," smiled Optimus placing a hand on his shoulder knowing the more time you spent with humans the more they wove themselves secretly into your spark.

"Hmph, right," said Tracks crossing his arms and looking at Kaz.

He then rolled his optics and transformed into a nice dark blue sleek corvette looking ride. Kaz didn't mind the ride, but it was the car he was going to have troubles with.

"Hhh, get in so I can take you to the ship," grumbled Tracks opening his door.

Kaz slowly walked over to him and got in. Tracks was about to take off before Kaz poked his head out the window and said-

"What about my sister?"

"She can stay," said Optimus.

"But I promised my parents I'd look after her, and I made that promise before yours," said Kaz knowing his duty as a brother.

Optimus was frustrated and now only stressed out. He cupped his face and sighed a sigh of frustration saying-

"Alright! She can come to, but that IS ALL!!"

Lauren smiled happy to go too. She hugged her aunt and made her way over to Tracks and her brother. She tried to open the door, but Tracks wouldn't let her in.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting in Dumb, dumb!" said Lauren placing her fists on her hips.

"I am NOT watching you both! Am I Prime?" asked Tracks turning his attention to Optimus.

Optimus sighed once more and turned away. He just came to earth to get the maker not come back and rearrange who gets who and who watches what. Ironhide saw his frustration and so said-

"What are you exactly good for? You don't have powers."

"Not of the body my dear robot friend, but of the brain," smiled Lauren pointing to her head.

"Then we'll just put her with Wheeljack. You two will get along just fine," said Ironhide.

"What are you kidding?!" asked Wheeljack crossing his arms. "She doesn't know one thing about transformer science!"

"Try me smart 'bot!" taunted Lauren.

"Well then I'll just take you to my personal lab on the ark and you'll see what I mean!" smiled Wheeljack taking her ready to prove that girl wrong.

"Oh no . . . Wheeljack's personal lab of death . . . no one's ever come back alive," said Sunstreaker sarcastically.

Sideswipe just giggled letting his twin join with him as the hit fists laughing at the joke. The other autobots all transformed and readied to head to the ark. Alex looked at his family and friends and said-

"What do you say guys . . . once last look at the ark?"

"For old time's sake," smiled Makeala.

"You better make up for ruining our graduation Alex," said Sam getting in Bumblebee with Makeala.

"Hey, at least you got your diplomas," smiled Alex going to Hot Shot to get in him.

But Hot Shot wouldn't let him in this time.

"Hot Shot . . . what's the matter?"

"I . . . uh . . . I'm gonna go take one last look at the planet since I'll never see it again," said Hot Shot.

"Well . . . okay," said Alex walking over to Bumblebee.

They all watched Hot Shot drive off and wondered where he was going.

"Dude where's he going?" asked Sam sticking his head out the window.

"Dunno," shrugged Alex.

* * *

The autobots weren't going to leave till night seeing how it would be easier to take off without being noticed by any human. This Hot Shot knew and so was going to take to his advantage. He drove around a couple of streets till he found a suitable street no one would notice him transform and there he waited. He stayed in his vehicle mode for he knew it was the most eyes pleasing to human eyes, especially a certain one.

Chase was walking to his house when he noticed him. It was Alex's old car he had a year ago. He hadn't seen that beautiful thing in forever and now was the perfect time to look and touch.

"No way," smiled Chase coming up to Hot Shot and touching his hood. "Who abandoned you?"

After scanning Hot Shot for a couple more minutes Chase smiles and says-

"Hm, guess that freak Alex didn't want you anymore. He's always been an idiot like that. Well, can't let good things go to waste. Guess you're mine now sweets."

Chase then opened his door and sat in the driver's seat and rubbed his steering wheel. Not only was the seat comfortable, but the steering wheel had a nice grip to it and was very smooth and cool. Chase instantly fell in love with the car. He had been in love ever since he first fell eyes on him and how he was all his.

"Hey . . . where are the keys?" asked Chase looking around to see if they had been dropped or something.

"Don't need 'em," smiled Hot Shot his voice startling Chase.

"Who said that?!" gasped Chase his head shooting up and looking around.

"The car . . . who else?" smiled Hot Shot.

Chase looked at the radio, but saw everything was dead nothing was on and so how could he be talking to the car.

"The one you're sitting in?" hinted Hot Shot.

Chase was so scared he immediately jumped out. When he did Hot Shot finally found it right to reveal himself. He transformed and almost stopped Chase's very hard beat with one light stomp of his foot. Hot Shot just placed his fists on his hips and smiled . . . he's been waiting a long time for this.

Like all big brothers it was time to beat up your little brother's bully.

"What . . . what are you?!" gasped Chase still not being able to get up from how scared he was.

"It's not what it's who," said Hot Shot. "I am Hot Shot guardian of Alex Moore."

"M-moore?" stuttered Chase.

"Yea Moore," said Hot Shot coming closer to him. "The one you bully every day on planet earth. Now I know you may not know this, but Alex Moore the one you picked on and, oh let me see, tried to SHOOT! Is our, my kind's, creator. He is like a little brother to me and so if you ever go near him again I will just have to kill you." 

Hot Shot then created a hologram of cybertron and its inhabitants to show Chase what he meant and it scared the ever lovin' day-lights out of him. He thought it was real and so ran around trying to escape screaming like a little girl. Hot Shot just laughed at the pathetic sight . . . and here the maker was bullied by this weakling. After Hot Shot stopped the hologram he stomped over to Chase who laid down on the ground trying to guard himself from the world and stood over him greatly intimidating him.

"P-please don't kill me!" cried Chase like never before.

Hot Shot then saw something wet all over him and so sighed and turned away saying-

"Why should I even bother? I already got what I came for."

Hot Shot transformed and drove off. After making sure Hot Shot had gone Chase stood up and whenever he looked at a vehicle he'd always think it was one of _them_ and they were always watching his every move.

* * *

The ark was ready and everyone was inside. Optimus was waiting outside for Hot Shot to come who he had radioed twice already. He tapped his foot and sighed once again. Could the day get any longer? He then recognized the sound of Hot Shot's engine and so turned to see Hot Shot come driving up and transform.

"Hot Shot where have you been?" asked Optimus.

"Um . . . just taking care of a few things," smiled Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot you haven't been street racing again have you?" asked Optimus.

"I would never!" scoffed Hot Shot.

"Good," said Optimus turning to the ark.

"Without Alex," finished Hot Shot with a smile.

Optimus turned to Hot Shot to see him just smiling away. Optimus didn't have time for this though. They had to leave NOW. Alex said his good-byes and so did Kaz.

"Good-bye dad. It was nice seeing you . . . however short it was," smiled Alex hugging his dad.

"Yea, just don't take too long to visit again, with permission," pointed out Gary.

"I will," smiled Alex.

He then said good-bye to Sam and Makeala and walked over to Kaz.

"Well . . . you ready?" sighed Alex.

"More than I'll . . . we'll ever be," smiled Kaz looking at his sister beside him.

"Be good you two," smiled Cassandra.

"We will Aunt Cassandra," they said waving good-bye.

"Gosh I'm gonna miss them," sighed Cassandra watching them leave.

"You always do," said Gary. "It's the hardest thing . . . letting them go."

"We'll see ya again buddy!" called Sam.

And so they were off and their trip to cybertron was as quick as could be. As soon as they left earth's atmosphere Alex was called to Optimus. He came and when he did he knew he was going to get the talk of his life.

"Sit down Alex," said Optimus walking nearer to him.

Alex found a seat and sat and cast his eyes down in shame. Optimus leaned on his desk and said-

"Now do you see why you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Alex.

"Cast your eyes down in shame," said Optimus.

"Because," said Alex. "I left without telling anyone and disobeyed you when you told me to stay."

"It's called guilt Alex," said Optimus. "Do you want to feel it all your life?"

"No," said Alex.

"Then stop disobeying me," said Optimus. "Why must your generation always want to run away?"

"It's not that it's just . . . I was homesick," said Alex. "I missed my home planet and my dad."

"I understand Alex," said Optimus coming to him and bending low to him placing a hand on his lap.

"You do?" asked Alex. "Exactly how?"

"I was like you when I was young . . . I wanted to see my father when he was away and so I stole a speeder and went out to the planet he was on and saw him . . . mother was furious and Megatron proud," Optimus gave out a chuckle. "I guess there's a bit of Primus is us all don't you say Alex?"

Alex just smiled as he watched Optimus stand up straight and say-

"But there are consequences Alex," said Optimus. "My father gave me the punishment of my life which I won't speak of."

"Are you going to punish me?" asked Alex sort of scared.

"No," said Optimus. "But life will so be careful Alex. I believe it is 'what goes around comes' around right?"

"Right," said Alex bowing his head. "I'm sorry again, but hey think about it. If I hadn't then we wouldn't have found Kaz and Lauren!"

"Always optimistic aren't you?" smiled Optimus.

"Another Primus trait?" asked Alex picking his head up to look at Optimus.

"You're him right?" smiled Optimus. "You decide. One day you'll understand why we do these things Alex. When you become a father . . . you'll understand. Until then you may go, but promise me you'll not try to run off again."

"Alright Prime," smiled Alex jumping to his feet.

"Alright," sighed Optimus.

Alex left and Optimus thought of many things. They made it to cybertron the next day and Kaz and Lauren were ever excited, but this time they used their brains.

"Wait how are we gonna breathe?!" asked Lauren.

"Yea, we're still human!" said Kaz.

"Don't worry; I've been working on this substance that can bond with your cells. It will act as its own oxygen to your heart and blood cells so you can go into outer space without dying," smiled Wheeljack holding up two shots. "It's the only two shots. I was saving them for Sam and Makeala whenever they came to visit, but seeing how you came first I'll just have to make more for them when they actually do."

And so they received the shots and came to cybertron. When they exited the ship they couldn't help but gasp. It was amazing and what their grandfather told them about was nothing compared to actually seeing feeling it.

"It's amazing!" smiled Lauren wide-eyed.

But the happy moment didn't last forever. Arcee came running up and ran right into Bumblebee's arms just weeping. Bumblebee looked around and then at her and said-

"Arcee . . . what's wrong?"

"Oh Bumblebee!" she cried her optics so dim. "They took him! . . . The decepticons took Alex! I was trying to feed him when they came and just took him!!"

Bumblebee's spark sank so low he didn't know it was even possible for it to go that low. He then looked at everyone else whose sparks had also sunken. Their last sparkling now was in the possession of the decepticons. Alex was the one who he believed felt the worst.


	4. Unicron

Alex sat down and just waited for the autobots to get done speaking to Arcee about the last time she was with her sparkling and what she remembers about the decepticon or decepticons that took him. Arcee couldn't tell much for she was hit and wounded before she could react to anything. As Alex looked at her just weeping, her spark aching for her lost and only sparkling, he knew that only getting little Alex back would satisfy her. She would do anything to get him back; this . . . Alex didn't feel for a very long time.

It was that parental feeling all parents get no matter how bad they are to their children or if they didn't want them, they always had a piece of them inside that child and so if they were taken then so was a part of them and it almost killed them to have the piece gone. Alex knew he was going to be a father some day and give birth to the transformer race, but now . . . he wasn't fit to be a father. Perhaps that's why he couldn't create anyone yet? It had to be that.

Hot Shot glanced over at Alex who was but a couple feet away from him and could see how troubled he was. Alex reminded him of himself seeing how whenever something bad happened he always blamed himself. It was a sort of weakness he had and perhaps he inherited it from the maker himself? It could be just that.

Hot Shot sighed and took a couple steps closer to Alex. He knelt down and sighed just seeing the pain in his face and the questions running through his mind of 'what ifs'. Hot Shot bowed and shook his head saying-

"Alex you need to stop that."

"How can I when it IS my fault?!" asked Alex picking up his head from his fists.

"We'll get him back Alex," said Hot Shot trying to be optimistic.

"Maybe," sighed Alex bowing his head again.

Not too far away from Alex was Kaz waiting for the autobots to get done as well. His sister was off with Wheeljack to his lab to talk about 'smart people things'. He was sitting next to his guardian Tracks and boy was he ever bored. How long was this going to take?!

Kaz gave out a sigh of boredom and as soon as the autobot twins saw someone sharing their pain they too sighed and got up saying-

"Well I'm bored. We're leaving."

The two just turned around and walked off. Hot Shot got them just walking off and so stood up straight and asked them-

"Where are you going?"

"Out," they smiled turning to him.

Hot Shot just crossed his arms and titled his head to the right wanting the truth and the twins knew well enough he wasn't gonna let them leave without it, but it was Hot Shot and so they could trust him.

"We're going to party with some friends," smiled Sunstreaker.

"And who would party during such times?" asked Kaz his curiosity caught by the word.

"Oh Primus in heaven it isn't—" started Tracks his mind going to only them.

"The Aerialbots of course," the twins smiled.

"Oh no!" grumbled Tracks placing his head in his hands.

"What? What's so wrong about them?" asked Alex shooting his head up and wondering.

"Nothing, nothing at all," smiled Sideswipe.

"Oh yea right!" shot Tracks looking at the two. "They're family is one of the most annoying families I've ever met."

"What family?" asked Kaz.

"_Theirs_," said Tracks. "The Aerial family."

"Each type of transformer is in a certain family?" asked Kaz now ever curious.

"No, not really," sighed Tracks. "Just theirs is in a very LARGE family!"

"Oh I see," shook Kaz.

"Hey you're invited to come if you want," smiled Sunstreaker to Hot Shot. "I'm sure the quintuplets will be glad to see a Prime again."

"Well, hate to say it right now, but it sounds better than waiting around here," said Hot Shot turning to Alex. "Wanna come?"

"Sure, I guess," said Alex standing up and stretching. "Hey Kaz want to come with us?"

"Sure!" he smiled shooting right up ready to do anything.

"Aw, aw, he's not going anywhere!" said Tracks turning his head to them. "I'm his guardian. I have to watch out for him. He's staying here with me."

"Well you can watch him . . . at the party," giggled the twins.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Tracks sitting up right. "I wouldn't dare go near their place . . . again."

"Why, what happened the last time you were there?" asked Kaz wondering what was the worst they could do.

"You humans please try to understand," said Tracks pushing his head outward to the little ones. "These Aerialbots are only 17,000 years old, the same age of these troublesome twins. They just got their flying license; it just means they could fly legally now. They are a bunch of daredevils of the sky and would love to take anyone, might I mind you, ANYONE in the air and KILL them!"

"Oh that is not true!" scoffed Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Yea, they didn't kill anyone," continued Sideswipe. "They chose to jump off."

"My point exactly," sighed Tracks sitting back.

"So what . . . you jumped off one of them Tracks?" asked Kaz wondering if that was why he didn't like them.

"NO!" he said sitting back up. "The last time I was at their house they thought it so funny to play a prank on me while I recharged!"

"What like put whipped cream on you or something?" asked Alex knowing that prank all too well.

"No!" he said crossing his arms. "They're the reason I have wings . . . the devils!"

"They put wings on you in your sleep?" asked Kaz not really finding anything wrong with that.

"Then why don't you just get them removed?" asked Alex.

"Because . . . it looks cool," he murmured away from them.

"Well whatever I'm going with the twins," said Hot Shot as he, Alex, and Kaz followed him.

"Wait a minute!" said Tracks jumping up. "You can't just take Kaz. I'm his guardian!"

"So come with us," smiled Hot Shot turning around.

"There is no way I will EVER go back there!" growled Tracks narrowing his optics.

"Well I'm Primus and if Kaz is sort of like my trainer then he's got to go where I go and if you're his guardian then you have to go where he goes."

"Oh that is NOT fair!" pointed Tracks. "Hot Shot get me out of this!"

"You're on your own," said Hot Shot not wanting any part of it.

Tracks was on his own. If Hot Shot wasn't going to help, and Kaz didn't exactly look on his side either then there was one choice left . . . he had to abide by the maker's wish. He had to go and he wasn't too well pleased by that.

* * *

"HEY!!" smiled one of the Aerialbots as they greeted the guests to their home.

"HEY!!" smiled Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they greeted the hosts and entered their home.

"Hey Tracks, whats you doing back?" asked Fireflight looking at the blue transformer whom they hadn't seen in forever. "I thought you said you wouldn't come back here unless Primus himself forced you?"

Tracks then bared his teeth and narrowed his optics as he pointed down twice, very slowly. Right when he looked down, lo and behold, at Tracks' feet was Alex . . . or the maker/Primus to them. This surprised him so much that he fell flat on his face bowing down to him saying-

"Oh creator! What brings you to our humble home?!"

Kaz and Alex jumped in the air a bit as the transformer hit the ground in haste. Kaz almost burst out laughing seeing how royal-like attention Alex was always getting. Alex just smiled at him though. He had been used to it for about a year now.

He sighed and was about to say 'get up', but another brother came next to him and kicked him in the side saying-

"Neh, get up!"

"Slingshot," grumbled Tracks through his teeth as his body straightened even straighter when he saw the 'runt' of the family.

"Well what do you know," smiled Slingshot looking at Tracks up and down. "Our dear friend Tracks has returned. I see Primus, himself, brought you back."

"Just my fortune," sighed Tracks.

"So what are you his guardian or somethin'?" he asked lazily.

"No, just this boy's," he said pointing down at Kaz who was next to his right foot.

"Then where's—hey! Hot Shot!" smiled Slingshot finally noticing the Prime. "I haven't seen ya in ages . . . literally!"

Hot Shot gave out a laugh as he and Slingshot hit fists and greeted each other.

"Yea, the twins invited us to come. Nothing else really to do. We were just waiting around after that 'incident'," said Hot Shot.

"Oh yea . . . heard about that," said Slingshot bowing his head. "You know only a decepticon could steal a sparkling that had just been born a couple days before. Everything the autobots have they want. I can't stand it."

"Yea, I know what you mean," sighed Hot Shot placing a hand on his shoulder and walking inside with him. "So where's the rest of he family? It's not a party without everyone."

"Yea well they're coming," said Slingshot turning around. "Come on guys let's party!"

"Yea!" smiled the rest as they came in to greet the guests and party till the day disappears.

"Wow, this is some nice party," smiled Alex to Kaz.

"Yea, on the edge, just like their home," smiled Kaz seeing how it resting on the very edge of a dangerous cliff.

"Wait a second," said Alex noticing that there were only 4 Aerialbots out at the moment. "Where's the last one?"

"What Silverbolt?" asked Skydive looking at the maker. "He's probably still in his room."

"He's afraid of heights ha, ha!" laughed Air Raid.

"Yea, you think being the oldest would make you more courageous," sighed Skydive.

"Nope, just more acrophobia!!" laughed Air Raid causing his other brothers to laugh with him.

"Hey!" came Silverbolt edging his way out slowly into the midst of the party. "I heard that!"

"Oh look, big brother finally shows his face!" smiled Slingshot turning to him.

"Hey buddy," smiled Hot Shot coming to him and greeting his old friend.

"Hey Hot Shot. It's good to see you again," smiled Silverbolt still a little queasy from being up so high in his own home.

"Can't stay away from a party I see," smiled Hot Shot.

"Yea," chuckled Silverbolt. "It still hasn't been the same since Jazz died."

"Yea I know," sighed Hot Shot in sadness. "We all miss him."

Alex overhead them speaking about Jazz and just bowed his head in sadness. The sadness of never getting to know someone who would have been a great friend. By the way everyone talks about him he was great indeed, but he'd never know. It would have been nice to at least seen him, just by looking at him Alex would be able to tell just how lovable he was . . . and he was sure he was very.

As Alex thought about this Air Raid came up to him and offered him some energon to drink, pure energon might I add.

"Here, try some maker," he smiled handing him a mug.

Before Alex could react to anything Hot Shot came up quickly knocking the mug right across the side of the room crying-

"Nooooo!!"

It seemed like everything had stopped and all starred at Hot Shot in confusion wondering why he had just taken such an action. Alex just looked up at Hot Shot and once Hot Shot gave him that look he remembered why he did what he did.

"Do NOT give the maker that stuff!" said Hot Shot looking everyone square in the optics to make sure they knew if they did they'd have to deal with him. "We know what happened last time . . . isn't that right Alex?"

"Oh . . . yea . . . sorry Hot Shot," said Alex clearly remembering and knowing he'd probably never forget.

"What? What happened?" asked Tracks shooting up from his seat ever curious.

"Long story," said Hot Shot.

"Very long," added Alex looking at Kaz who seemed to be just as interested as his guardian.

And so the party went on and Alex and Kaz found out how the autobot twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker know these Aerialbots. They had gone to school together and were in a multiple class together teaching those who weren't sparked alone who to work as a true team and get along better in the battle field. They were all having such a good time, well except Tracks, that they had almost forgotten about the sparkling Alex incident. Alex was glad though that there was still this kind of spirit on cybertron, for all they knew they needed it.

When they partied it was like nothing in the known universe could dampen their spirits. What could anyways when it was just the usual decepticons to get in their way of happiness. Just them, or were they wrong?

* * *

John was unconscious most of the time. He didn't know what had happened too much since those strange machines attacked him and sent him flying into space at an uncontrollable rate. Luckily he was still alive, but how. He was changing he was . . . he was changing into something else, something . . . not human.

It wouldn't bother him one bit though since he considered himself not a human all his life he lived on that small planet called earth. He knew the humans feared him and so that made him not human since they feared him. Why would his own race fear him if he wasn't . . . different? He had powers, very strong and strange powers that he himself knew that there was much more inside him he just needed to wake up and see them.

As John floated around space for months on end without anything to eat, nothing to drink, he began to wonder if he was going to die, but he never did. He was still there. He was still alive. He wondered how.

Even though he was still unconscious he could see everything. It was as if he was in a comma and was still awake. Oh he would awake soon. He would not die like this.

Slowly he flew through space. Slowly he made his way across the end of the galaxy and to something that recognized him . . . or himself. John eventually floated all the way to something he did not recognize nor did he ever think of running into it, whatever it was,

"John," it called to him deep and long. "John."

There was a light that engulfed him as the thing called his name. The light was so bright and the force that called his name so strong that he was awoken from his unconsciousness. He slowly picked his head up to look at whom or what called his name. Nothing was there put this large, golden, strange planet . . . or at least he thought it was a planet. It was strange because around it was something he had never seen before.

It was like a ring that caused the planet to go fast in a path marked out for it. In the center of the planet though was this whole. Large, sharp pillars encircled it like teeth and there were two large pincers like some kind of a bug would have. At this John began to wonder if the was even a planet . . . was it a space ship of some sort like on that movie he once watched Star Wars? No, this was much bigger and more threatening than that tiny thing.

"John," it called out to him again with even a greater force that John was sent flying back some ways.

"What?!" gasped John of exhaustion and thirst for lively sparks. "What do you want from me planet?!"

"Why . . . your safety," it simply said.

"You lie!" said John not being able to talk anymore.

He was at the point of death and this he knew. He couldn't deny it any longer. How he stayed alive the rest of the time he floated around space he knew not. Neither did he know how he could speak or breathe in space. It seemed to him that he was evolving into something strange, but soon he would be dead and so he'd never know what exactly.

"Get him!" commanded the large golden planet to some servants it had.

Two machine-like speeders came out and took John and brought him to the planet and placed him down upon it to let him rest. John rocked his head back and forth in weariness just wanting to be left alone and die.

_Just let me die_, He thought, but strangely he was heard by the planet.

"I cannot do that John," it responded to him. "Your life is just as crucial as mine."

_How can you hear me?!_ Gasped John inside his mind shooting his head up.

"Because . . . we are one in the same," the planet mentally smiled.

_Then save me!!_ Commanded John not wanting to give up on life just yet.

"Tell me John . . . are you hungry?" it asked.

_YES!!_ Cried John inside himself just screaming for energy to eat.

"Then eat!" said the planet as one of his servant's chest was ripped open and a spark floated to John's grasp.

John took it without hesitation and ate it. He ate it all, but once he had devoured it he only wanted more. The planet gave him more till John was dissatisfied. John had all the energy he needed to live, but he wanted other sparks. Not these kinds.

They weren't as sweet as the others he had tasted. They weren't the same. He wanted no more than those and so he refused the other sparks he was offered no matter how hungry he was he denied his stomach anything else, but those sweet sparks so full of positive energy. The sparks he ate were full of some kind of negative energy which was not as sweet as the positive.

He longed even more for the other sparks now and was now obsessed to get them. He didn't know how though, or where to look, but he was somehow going to get them. Now he needed to know many things, one was how he was still alive and this planet he stood upon seemed to know the answers and so he was going to ask many questions as he wanted.

"Now planet," he started. "What am I doing here?"

"You tell me," it smiled mentally. "You came floating up to me."

"And yet you know my name?" asked John.

"Hmm, I see you are very intelligent," it said.

"More than you know," said John. "Many make the mistake to underestimate me like that."

"Yes they do don't they?" it said.

"Answer me planet!" said John very demanding.

"Would you like to know a secret?" asked the planet backing up his answer with another question.

"What now?" Asked John rolling his eyes and tired of this planet's attitude.

"Oh . . . well that attitude suggests you don't want to know then never mind," it said forgetting the question.

"No! Wait!" said John holding out his hand wanting to know this time. "Really . . . tell me what you were to say."

"Very well," said the planet. "You, John, are a god!"

"That's it?" smiled John. "Yea . . . thanks for telling me something I already knew."

"I see you think this is funny," said the planet.

"I see you are right," laughed John. "Man I must be going crazy from that last energy I ate. Did you spike it or something?"

"Do not fool with me boy!" it said a little anger hinted in its voice.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" laughed John. "Man you're pathetic. What are you anyways?"

"A transformer. The ones you enjoy eating their life forces," it said.

"I don't see it," said John flapping his arms to his sides looking around.

"Oh you will soon enough," smiled the planet. "Once I reach my destination."

"Where are you going?" asked John.

"To cybertron," said the planet.

"Why?" asked John.

"To destroy it!" he said. "It is my destiny! As is yours!"

"You're crazy aren't you?" chuckled John.

"You still don't believe do you?" asked the planet. "Do you ever wonder why you're still alive? Why you can actually breathe in space when a normal human couldn't?"

"I'm listening," said John leaning closer ready to hear the secrets of this strange happening to him and perhaps his powers.

"Like I said you are a god. You have powers beyond any mortal or transformer—" he started.

"Even you?" smirked John raising an eyebrow seeing how he referred to transformers which he was one.

The planet paused for a moment, but soon continued saying-

"What I am saying is that you have powers yet to be discovered. I, alone, can help you fulfill yourself."

"Show me," smiled John standing up. "I want the power so I may destroy my enemies if ever I encounter some."

"Oh you will John, you will," smiled the planet. "It is your destiny."

"Yea, yea whatever just show me how to become more powerful!" said John not caring about the whole destiny mumbo jumbo.

"John . . . if you must know why I know your name and why I so mercifully saved you is because of one reason and one reason only," said the planet.

"Yea and what's that?" asked John.

"You are me," he said.

John refused to laugh once he felt a sudden power pulse sway throughout his body as if his own power was connecting to the planet's . . . as if it knew it. It could be right, but if so how?

"All these events that will come to pass were predicted millions of years ago John," said the planet. "You being born, receiving powers, and then finding me . . . or me finding you. It is your destiny."

"Then what is next in my destiny?" asked John believing more and more of what the planet was saying.

"To be . . . transformed!" smiled the planet inwardly.

Soon the planet sent some kind of matched power to John's very body. It pulsed through him and stopped his very breath, or whatever he had that helped him live with no air, and everything changed. In a flash John felt stronger and more invincible like . . . a god! His own power was fused with the planet's and he . . . matured in his known power as to say. A light surrounded him and blinded him for an instant in time.

When he came to see he found that he indeed had changed. His very skin was golden and when he touched his eyes they were not there. Something else had replaced them. Optics had replaced them. Bright green optics that could pierce through anything.

When he smiled the metal plates on his face moved and he found he truly was a god now. All the things the planet had said were true, but now he was ever more curious about the rest of his destiny.

"Can I create a being like you . . . since I am you, as to say?" asked John.

"Yes . . . go ahead and try," smiled the planet.

Being John's first being he was going to create he wanted him to be smart and conniving like him and very strong and sinister. He wanted to perfect snake of a transformer and he was aimed for just that. Out of his own power John created a form slim and tall. Its protoform shown to the world.

Its own optics was dark red made with pure evil and for pure evil. It looked at its creator and knew what it had to do. He bowed to him and as the planet inspected him he drew his attention towards John and said-

"Yes . . . he is very good, but he needs an upgrade don't you say?"

"Yes," smiled John. "But what to use him for I don't know yet."

"John . . . before you add the finishing touches on him I wish to tell you about something," said the planet. "You were born on earth to a couple of humans."

"Yes I know that," said John.

"No John . . . you have a brother, a twin brother," said the planet.

"Wait . . . so you're saying there is someone else out there with powers such as mine?!" asked John not too thrilled to know he wasn't the only one.

"Yes," said the planet. "He is my brother too and now I go to him to destroy him."

"Wait . . . he's cybertron?" asked John.

"Yes," said the planet. "He is known to his creation as Primus and I am his twin brother Unicron. It is MY destiny, as is yours, to DESTROY HIM!!"

"No," whispered John shaking his head. "I must be the only one to possess powers such as these. Just me, ME!!"

"Then come John, let us take back what is ours. Our right to be the ONLY gods in the known universe!" said Unicron.

"Yes, but I want to make sure no one knows we're coming and perhaps there is an easier way of getting rid of my dear brother," said John smiling at his firstborn.

He looked at him for a long time till he outstretched his hand and gave this one even more intelligence that could almost match his own, but he would always fall up short. He then said-

"You will be my, Unicron's, spy and watch over my brother. You will report to me of his growth and tell me how strong he is becoming though I do not expect he being as full grown or more mature in power as I."

"Yes . . . my master," bowed the firstborn still bare of an alt mode.

"What shall he be John?" asked Unicron. "He'll need to deceive many autobots, decepticons, and, perhaps, humans."

"Than I shall disguise him as both," smiled John. "He shall appear to a decepticon a decepticon and to an autobot an autobot. I know they were on earth for a while and so I shall dress him up in one of earth's disguises which they took custom to."

"But what can get around fast enough without being seen?" asked Unicron thinking to himself, but earth has faded from his memory and so he left it to John to choose his disguise.

John then smiled as the image of the very stealthy B-2 Spirit came into mind. Yes that was one of the most dangerous aircraft humanity had and it could not be detected by anything so far and it was fast enough to escape from any troublesome place. Also it could appear both good and evil. Yes he would be this. John's mind soon shaped the alt mode for his firstborn and soon they looked at the first B-2 Spirit transformer and my, was he magnificent.

He was very slick and tall. Dark, very sinister looking, but when need be could look pleasant and helpful to the eye . . . oh . . . optic. He had horns atop his head like the devil which John so greatly admired during his time he spent on earth. Yes here was his firstborn and now to give him a name to suit his look and mission.

"I shall name you Sideways," smiled John. "For that is what you are and shall be."

"Yes my maker and master," bowed Sideways giving off his first evil smirk of a smile.

Unicron then loaded into his mainframe the location of cybertron so he was able to find and reach it. He was swift and fast so would reach it before they did, but that would give him enough time to spy on Primus and perhaps . . . do a little more.

"You are my firstborn so do NOT fail me Sideways," said John showing no fear to him even though he was still the size of a human and Sideways large.

"I shall not," said Sideways hitting his chest hard with his fist and then jumping into space, transforming, and flying off in haste if he was to finish his mission before they reached cybertron.

"Hhh, they grow up so fast," sighed Unicron with a mental devilish smile.

"But do they fail?" asked John.

"Sometimes," said Unicron his smile vanishing as they watched Sideways vanish out of sight's view, which was rather far now.

"My brother . . . what's his name? And am I older or younger?" asked John still keeping his gaze out into space.

"You are the eldest powerful John," said Unicron. "And his name is Alex."

"Alex," whispered John trying to recall him, but he couldn't.

It didn't matter though. It was his destiny to rule the universe and to do so he had to destroy Alex. He was not going to hesitate. Though having a brother was somewhat nice to know, especially a twin brother. Oh how they would have gotten along if they would have grown up together . . . but they hadn't . . . and that was humanity's mistake. If they wouldn't have separated them to nothing but strangers in dreams than one would not have to die.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it took me forever to update I had a lot to do, and this thing is kinda long, well to me, lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed it and in the next chapter is when things get sorta twisty and some deep dark secrets are revealed. Till then bye :)**


	5. Family Secrets

"So . . . exactly how long are you plannin' on staying here?" asked Tracks really wanting to go.

"I don't really care," shrugged Alex. "I guess I'll leave when everyone wants to leave."

"Hhh, do you want to leave?" asked Tracks turning to Kaz.

"Nope," he smiled.

Tracks only turned back and sighed again. Primus he'd never leave that pit whole. Just his luck he kept telling himself, just his luck. As Tracks thought about this though all heard the sound of a great engine.

All turned towards the door and after hearing it land outside the Aerialbots smiled saying—

"Well look's like father's home!"

"Who's their father?" asked Alex to Hot Shot.

"You'll see," smiled Hot Shot waiting for him to enter. "They've got one of the coolest dads."

And so once he entered Alex gasped seeing how large this transformer was. He was HUGE one of the largest transformer he had yet to see, but then again . . . he didn't look so happy once he entered his home.

"Hey mr. Aerial sir," smiled the twins.

"Hey father, had a long day?" sighed Silverbolt seeing he was in a bad mood.

"You can say that," sighed the large white transformer as he came over into the living room for a place to sit. "Boys . . . must you always have to have a party?"

"Why not?" asked the four who approved of the party.

"Because—" he started before he noticed Hot Shot and Alex. "Oh! The maker! At my humble home?!"

"Hey there Skyfire," smiled Hot Shot inclining his head towards him.

"Hm, I haven't seen you around here in ages, literally," he smiled a weary smile at the young Prime.

"I'm glad to be back sir," bowed Hot Shot. "We just came over to relax if you don't mind. Alex wished it."

"Oh no, not at all," shook Skyfire. "Please, my door shall always be open to my allies."

"Thank-you sir," said Alex showing him respect.

"Please just call me Skyfire Maker," corrected Skyfire.

"And just call me Alex Skyfire," smiled Alex.

"Hm, very well," smiled Skyfire seeing how the rumours about the Maker being very kind-sparked and down to cybertron was true.

"So what seems to be the problem?" asked Hot Shot.

"It's probably these brats of his," mumbled Tracks under his breath, but Kaz seemed to hear since he was right beside him.

Kaz looked up at Tracks and frowned seeing how it seemed he didn't like these 'bots too much or at all. He still needed to get a life and so he shook his head and made sure Tracks saw him so he knew what he was thinking. Tracks saw him, but just shrugged his shoulders and again wondered how long he was going to have to stay their with the family.

"The problem is there is word of a menacing power," said Skyfire. "The readings and reportings indicate it's Unicron."

"Oh yea, get out!" chuckled Slingshot. "You and mom used to scar us with that story when we were little."

"But it was true son," said Skyfire turning to his youngest. "Your mother and I just wanted you to know about him. None of us ever expected seeing him in our lifetime."

"So it is true, I mean what you said about him eating the sparks of transformers?" asked Fireflight.

"We can't explain it, but we all fear it is him. It's like a nightmare coming to life," said Skyfire.

"Can you do anything about it?" asked Sideswipe.

"Nothing that I know of, that's why I had such a long day at work. We were trying to contemplate a way to figure out how to change his chorus, but it seems to be set STRAIGHT to cybertron. We may just have to evacuate when the time comes," sighed Skyfire.

"When will that be father?" asked Silverbolt.

"None can tell," said Skyfire getting up and pacing around. "If he does strike cybertron when everyone is still here though it will be far worse than the femme massacre."

At that the five bowed their heads. There was no transformer that didn't lose a loved one in that horrid massacre. Their mother, Airrazor, was lost along with most of every one else's mother. It had been a challenge for Skyfire to raise his five mechs all by himself, but somehow he managed it.

"Wait a minute though, who's Unicron?" asked Alex looking at them all for the answers.

Kaz looked up at Tracks wondering if he knew, but soon Skyfire spoke saying—

"It is said Unicron is the twin brother of Primus."

At that Alex froze. He didn't have a brother did he? No! He was an only child so where'd that idea come from?

"B-but I'm an only child," said Alex. " I don't have a twin brother . . . at least . . . I don't think so."

"Well if you were Primus then you must have a twin brother. It's a part of Primus just as much as the allspark is," said Tracks.

"Then maybe you got the wrong guy," said Alex backing up a bit seeing all optics were on him. "It's just me and my dad. Heck I don't even think I have any cousins."

"Alex . . . maybe there's more to your life than you were told," said Hot Shot.

"What? You're saying my dad lied to me about me not having any siblings?!" asked Alex a bit insulted. "My dad would NEVER lie to me! You don't know what you're talking about Hot Shot. How would you feel if I said the same thing to you huh?! That your dad is hiding things from you."

"I'd say you were wrong, but now . . . I'm not so sure. I'm sure my father has some things he doesn't see fit telling me. Why I don't know, but it's for a good reason. Perhaps your dad is the same way Alex," suggested Hot Shot.

"No," said Alex shaking his head. "Never, not my dad."

* * *

It wasn't long after that Alex was called back to cyber city. Gary had come across the comlink and wished to speak with his son concerning some personal matter. Alex didn't know that at first, but he was still overjoyed to see him again.

"Hey dad!" Alex smiled so big.

"Hey son," smiled Gary with a bit of weariness in his voice.

Alex caught the downness of his mood and so asked him about it—

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Hhh, son there is . . . something I've been meaning to tell you," sighed Gary trying to look his son in the eyes—optics.

At that Alex swallowed hard remembering what Hot Shot had told him earlier that day. This was probably that one secret Gary thought best he not know.

"W-what is it dad?" asked Alex clearing his throat.

"Alex . . . son . . . you have a brother," said Gary.

It was as if Alex's heart, or the allspark, had stopped beating for a moment in time. A brother! Unicron!

"But you said I was an only child," chuckled Alex uneasily trying to get himself to calm down.

"I had to son, but it wasn't true," bowed Gary. "You see your mother and I . . . we tried for a long time to have a child but none came, then when she finally got pregnant we were told we were having only one. Well . . . at the day of your birth something strange happened. Your mother gave birth to a son—"

"Yea, me," said Alex remembering the story.

"No," corrected Gary for the first time in his life. "It was your older brother John. You see one of you wasn't supposed to be there. When you were born everyone got confusing. These men in black came and took John for no reason. They told us he died later on, but once they returned asking for check-ups on you till you were a little older I knew for sure John must still be alive."

"And you didn't tell me this WHY?" asked Alex turning his head to the right a bit.

"I was going to son, but then your mother died and you were already having a hard time, I wanted to wait a little while longer," said Gary.

"But—" continued Alex knowing his dad had more to say.

"But that was when the whole thing with your heart happened and then . . . they came back. The men in black, found out they were from area 51 can you believe that?" chuckled Gary.

Alex chuckled with him, but soon Gary grew solemn again and he sighed out—

"They took me to John Alex. I saw him still living. They put him in the small cell hardly big enough to live. But once I saw him I now knew why they took him . . . He possessed these strange technological powers so inhuman he was a threat to all humanity. He doesn't even consider us his race and me his father so probably won't you—"

"His brother," finished Alex shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Alex you needed to know. It's been buggin' me ever since that battle in the city," said Gary bowing his head.

"Do you . . . do you know where he is now?" asked Alex.

"Last I heard he was flung out into space by one of the those decepticons," said Gary. "I do't expect anyone should live through that."

"But if he's got powers like mine . . . say the ability to breathe in space . . ." suggested Alex.

"It's a possibility, but I just wanted you to know," said Gary.

"So why are you telling me this?" asked Alex.

"Because," said Gary. " . . . the autobots told me about Unicron."

* * *

Alex was then taken down into cybertron's very core where once the allspark lay. Now, since it was gone, the autobots had replaced it with a hologram so those who come later may remember what it once looked like. It had been a beacon of hope to them and when they lost it all feared the planet fall into ruin and death more than it had before. When the autobots brought back Alex though . . . that was a different story.

As they walked down the halls Alex kept close to Optimus as he told him to as the dark halls were lit by his lights. Optimus, frequently, stopped to show Alex craving on the walls from long ago, some say from the original 13. Alex was in awe of this shrine the autobots had and marveled at the carvings even more.

"This was the first ceation of Primus," said Optimus pointing to a craving on the wall. "His name was Primon."

"Yea, I remember Hot Shot telling me about him," smiled Alex looking up at Optimus.

Optimus just smiled and shook his head moving to another carving.

"And these are the rest of the original 13."

Alex looked at them all and saw there existed only one femme.

"Sheesh, I thought there were gonna be more girls," he shrugged. "So who got her?"

"Excuse me?" asked Optimus looking down at him.

"Who got her as their wife, or sparkmate? Whatever" asked Alex.

"Primon did," said Optimus. "And she was the mother of many."

"Kind of like what the high council wanted Arcee to be like huh?" asked Alex.

"In a way," said Optimus moving.

Passing through the hall Alex noticed a dark looking drawing. He didn't like the way it looked. It reminded him of Satan not so nice to look at.

"What is that?" asked Alex.

"That . . . if your brother Alex," said Optimus. "That is Unicron."

"So . . . me and him don't get along do we?" asked Alex bowing his head.

"If you call wanting your spark to eat getting along then I'd say yes," joked Hot Shot with a smile.

Optimus looked at him with that 'be quiet' look and so Hot Shot corrected himself and shut up. He could see Alex wasn't liking the whole brother thing anyways. It was still so new to him he still needed to comprehend everything, ad finding out your brother is one of the most evil things in the universe isn't easy neither.

"Why are you doing this Optimus?" asked Alex as Kaz walked up right beside him. "Why are you showing me all these things?"

"Because I want you to know who and what you are," said Optimus. "Now come you and Kaz need to behold something far greater than ancient carvings."

And so Optimus Prime led them into the very core of cybertron. In it was the hologram of the once proud allspark. The room that held it was large and wide possessing great pillars untouched by time or war. The depths of the room were far greater than anything Alex or Kaz had seen before.

The room was big enough to put the whole population of cybertron in . . . maybe. It was high enough to store even the tallest of transformers. Alex was too busy looking up to try to see the top to even notice all had gathered around the hologram.

"Alex, come here," said Optimus getting his attention.

Alex looked at where the others were and so came to them just standing in more awe at the large allspark. This is what he held in chest, though probably smaller, but the same nonetheless. He guessed as he grew so would the allspark but it would be many a year till he grew to that size.

"This is what the allspark once looked like Alex and Kaz," said Optimus putting his hand up to it and going right through it. "But as you see . . . it has been gone from this place many a year. Now you bear the allspark Alex."

"Yea . . . I know," said Alex trembling wiith excitement as he touched his chest.

"What are all these markings for?" asked Kaz.

"These are those who have returned home," said Optimus looking at them all. "Each one possessing a name and life. They're there to tell us about those before us."

"Yea, but it was quite filled out after the femme massacure," said Hot Shot remembering that horrible day and loss it counted.

As all starred at it in awe remembering the fallen Alex couldn't help but notice Ironhide. He seemed to always be alone to himself. Alex came just enough near to him to hear him whisper out—

"Chromia . . . Strongiron."

It was his family he was looking up. Jazz wasn't there because this was taken before he had died, and a number of others as well. If ever Alex could he'd bring back Ironhide's family just to see him smile. Alex didn't like it that it was rare umong them, especially him.

Whenever he got thehang of being Primus he wanted no one to frown and start to see his creation smiling. There would come a day though when he could live out that wish, perhaps, perhaps. This was one of his hopes that he hoped wouldn't go in vain, but so far it has seeing how he still didn't know how to create any transformer whatsoever. He still kicked himself for not knowing that by now.

"It's too bad Alex," sighed Kaz from a little ways off.

"What?" asked Alex turning to him who still had his eyes fixed on the gigantic object.

"That you don't know how to create," said Kaz. "Perhaps you could replace those they lost."

"It's always perhaps kaz," sighed Alex looking back up at it.

If only Kaz knew how hard it was being him. Being a creator who didn't know how to create. There was so much pressure no one could understand. There was also the thought of doubt or wishing he could be someone else so he wouldn't have to go through this hard ordeal.

If only right? If only. Nope though, Alex was alone int his. No one really could help him through all this. No matter how much Alex said they were he only lied. There was no one out there to help, only comfort which Optimus and especially Hot Shot did all the time.

He was at least glad for friends like them. It was one of the things that seemed to go right in his life. At least something had. Everything else seemd to crash down on him and only him.

Why did he had to get it hard? Being a creator no ever told you it was going to be this hard. Oh well, he still often wondered what would have happened if he would have stayed away from the piece of allspark. His life would have still been changed yes, but he wouldn't have to worry about being creator—would he? Oh well they were only thoughts of the mind, that's all.

After spending quite a while in the core it was time to emerge. Once out though the high councilw as there to 'greet' them if that's what you want to say.

"Well Optimus?" they asked with their arms crossed. "Did the boy get or feel anything?"

"He understands that's all," said Optimus watching them closely and making sure they don't pressure Alex like they usually do. "Look we have many things to do at the moment. Showing Alex his origins can take up an amount of time. We also need to be concerned for the Unicron rumour and more importantly sparkling Alex. We still don't know of his abductors."

"I see, well carry on and make sure Alex is still well taught the ways of Primus," They said leaving them.

Hot Shot looked down to see Alex with his head bowed. Those guys always seemed to dampen his moods. Kaz seemed to be the only one unaffected by them since they were still so new to him.

"Can I see more of cybertron?!" smiled Kaz looking up at Optimus.

Optimus looked at Tracks and signaled to Kaz saying—

"Tracks go show him around more."

"Yes sir," said Tracks transforming and taking off with Kaz.

"I am sorry cutting it so short Alex, but we have to go attend to other matters," said Optimus leaving with everyone but Hot Shot.

As Alex watched them leave he sighed asking Hot Shot—

"Do you ever miss leaving with them Hot Shot?"

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" asked Hot Shot with a smile.

"Well . . . you're always stuck here with me. Don't you get bored of me?" asked Alex looking up at Hot Shot.

"Now I am in NO way like Tracks alright!" said Hot Shot pointing a finger at Alex. "You're one of my best friends. We're brothers remember?"

"Yea, I just . . . don't feel so awesome right now," sighed Alex bowing his head. "I thought that if I could get the feeling of Primus in me, if I can understand the bond between creation and creator . . . I don't know."

"What is it Alex?" asked Hot Shot bending down to him.

"Well . . . Hot Shot I've been having these crazy thoughts, well at least I think they're thoughts," said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Hot Shot sitting down next to him.

"What I mean is I keep hearing voices inside my head!" he whispered to him making sure no one could hear him so not the think he's crazy.

"Oooh really?" chuckled Hot Shot. "Do you see dead people too?"

"It's not funny!" said Alex insulted by Hot Shot's making fun of him.

"Naw, I'm just kidding," sighed Hot Shot. "Come here, let me show you something."

At that Hot Shot transformed and let Alex hop in. He sped off toward the wilderness of cybertron where there was the most silence. There he just drove around slowly and let Alex think to himself a bit before asking him—

"What are they saying to you Alex?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alex turning in his seat. "There's so many I can't make them out."

"That's because you're not trying to," said Hot Shot.

"Really?" sighed Alex crossing his arms thinking Hot Shot has no idea what he's talking about.

"Alex I don't know how to say this, but you're hearing the prayers of other lost transformers," said Hot Shot slowing down to a stop.

"What? How do you know?!" asked Alex unbuckling and getting out.

Hot Shot transformed and sighed gazing up into the skies which seemed to be clearing up in this spot so it could make you feel you are gazing out into the whole universe. He smiled down at Hot Shot saing—

"Well what do you think they are if you say I am wrong?"

"I never said you were wrong," said Alex shaking his head.

"Alex . . . for a long time did we transformers pray for Primus to wake up and save us from this world of hurt and pain. He didn't," sighed Hot Shot. "So we almost gave up on Him, but you see . . . others . . . didn't. There are lost transformers out their Alex and they are pleading for you to come and save them and change this world. There used to be a golden age you know . . . I was born during the war so I wouldn't know, but I heard it was great and that there was no other age like it in the universe. That was back in a time when cybertron was envied . . . now look . . . who'd want to envy this ruined place?"

At Hot Shot's words Alex began to understand a little about the griefs and pains of the transformers. How confused they were and in dire need of rest. Only Primus could give him the rest they needed and the answers they longed for. Alex now understood.

"It is sad that we live in a world so cold," sighed Hot Shot casting his optics down. "Is it not?"

"Yea," sighed Alex. "W-wait a minute . . . did that . . . did that all come from you Hot Shot?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Hot Shot placing his fists on his hips.

"Well I mean you seem a little . . . maturer for your age. I mean your words don't match you body," chuckled Alex.

"Oh I see what ya mean," said Hot shot waving a finger at him. "You think I can't say inspiring words that's it."

"Well . . . you just seem to me that you're growing up," said Alex.

"Well," sighed Hot Shot sitting down next to him. "I am I guess . . . I am."

After a while in starring into space Hot Shot looked over at Alex who seemed a little too tense if you knew what he meant. Alex didn't know it, but Hot Shot had received a mischievous smile on his face. Like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse he looked at Alex. As soon as Alex glanced that look out of the corner of his eye it was too late.

Alex couldn't even gasp before Hot Shot pounced on his and grabbed him throwing him in the air and transforming just in time to catch him in mid air. Alex landing in front seat and gasp again as Hot Shot hit the gas and sped so fast Alex was forced back against his seat. He fingered around for the seat belt but his mind was on the way ahead as Hot Shot found a nice steep hill to dive down.

"Hot Shot AHHHHHH!!" cried Alex as his stomach was left up top of the hill.

Alex screamed like a little girl and once they hit the bottom he tried to catch his breath from the excitement adding electronical coughs from him changing.

"Is this in mature enough for ya Alex?" smiled Hot Shot just wanting Alex to have some fun now.

After Hot Shot drove on a plain way Alex got ahold of himself and smiled saying—

"Not nearly enough Hot Shot FASTER!!"

"You want faster I'll give you faster!" smiled Hot Shot changing gears and this time finding a nice straight up cliff to drive.

"Hot Shot you can't be . . . are you gonna—" gasped Alex gripping his seat seeing Hot Shot ready to head right up the cliff.

"You betcha!!" smiled Hot Shot kicking up the speed and going right up the side of the cliff.

Alex had the biggest smile on his face he had in a long time as the thrill of the moment rushed through his veins, or circuits, whatever they were now. The smile soon turned into horror as Hot Shot drove up the cliff and ran right into a large 'bot that caught them in his cringing grip.

"Hot Shot!!" gasped Alex feeling Hot Shot be bent inward.

"Err, let go of me you creep!!" growled Hot Shot as he sped his tires so fast it scorched the holder's metal and he let him drop.

Hot Shot drove off some ways and transformed letting Alex stay behind him. The attacker was still turned to him and Hot Shot had quite a mind to attack him while he's turned, but then again that isn't autobot-like now is it?

"Show yourself decepticon!!" spat Hot Shot in anger that he even dared attack him and Alex.

"Well you got decepticon right, but can you get the other?" he asked with a smile as he turned towards them standing up tall and straight.

"U-uncle?!" gulped Hot Shot with fear seeing Megatron stand before him.

Alex gasped now looking on that evil face many had feared for millienias. This was Megatron, but how? He was told he was dead.

"Yes, that is right Hot Shot," he smiled pacing a bit before them like a tiger before striking. "But refer to me as Galvatron now. I am anew."

"Ya, but youre still a decepticon!" pointed Hot Shot turning to his comlink, he knew he had to call for back up soon.

"Oh no you don't!" said Galvatron as he tackled Hot Shot from the side almost hitting Alex as well.

Alex took a few steps back as he watched Hot Shot try to fight his way past Galvatron to Alex. Alex didn't know what would happen if Hot Shot didn't call for back up soon. Man if he knew some of his powers he could probably call to them or have them teleported here by now, but no. He was still just as clueless as ever.

Hot Shot tried to run right through, but Galvatron turned quickly and grabbed his arm pulling it behind his back. Galvatron couldn't help but smile as the young mech tried his best to get to the fleshling.

"Better try again Hot Shot," chuckled Megatron as Hot Shot struggled to get out of that lock.

Hot Shot then transformed his hands into blades slicing Galvatron's hands making him let go.

"Ah! Very clever Hot Shot. I see Prime has taught you well," he grinned looking at the small wound upon his hands.

"Of course he has, but I know a few things my self!" growled Hot Shot getting in a fighting stance.

"Then show me," smiled Galvatron getting in his own fighting stance.

Alex was about to cry out for Hot Shot not to attack him directly, but it was too late. Hot Shot charged and tried attacking head on. Hot Shot was so full of rage at the moment he was blinded to all common sense. Galvatron grabbed the youngling and picked him up in his grasp so tight it was crushing his chest.

Galvatron wanted to crush him more and so slammed Hot Shot against the ground with his own body wait crushing more precious circuits. Hot Shot cried out in pain, but wouldn't give in. He struggled to get free even though Galvatron's full force wasn't upon him.

"Get . . . OFF ME!!" cried Hot Shot squirming underneath him.

Galvatron found pleasure in this as he placed his lips to Hot Shot's audio receivers and said—

"That's right squirm just as your mother did under me the night you were conceived."

Hot Shot's optics widened into that of disbelief. No, How could he say such a thing. Galvatron has never said anything like that to him before and so this only angered him more as he cried out—

"NO!!"

Hot Shot used all his strength to push Galvatron off unknowing that Galvatron had just simply let him escape. Hot Shot scrambled to his feet and held a gun up to Galvatron his whole body shaking. Galvatron stood to his feet and smiled holding his arms out waiting for Hot Shot to take the shot and so said—

"What? . . . you aren't going to shoot your own father are you?"

He would have, he would have, but his body was trembling so much his aim wouldn't even be near him once Hot shot pulled the trigger. Galvatron only laughed deep in his throat as he said—

"Ha, ha! I didn't think so."

There was nothing to be said by Alex as something that was not meant to come out came out. Even though he was confused he was also shaken up like Hot Shot. Soon, out of no where the sound of Optimus' voice comes—

"Hot Shot, Alex!!" he cried as he and his men came to their aid.

Optimus stood but a little yards away from Hot Shot and Galvatron. His optics widened with disbelief. How on cybertron could he be back?! But that wasn't his only fear. He saw Hot Shot holding his blaster up at Galvatron and he saw he was trembling. What had Galvatron done to shake him up like so?

Then as Hot Shot looked at Optimus with those optics. Those 'WHY?!' optics Optimus knew how. Galvatron had said something to Hot Shot that was never meant to come out. Oh why did he tell him?

Hot Shot then dropped his blaster and shoulders crying out in pain, sorrow, and agony and Optimus had the whole day to find out why.

**Hot Shot's girl: Ha ha! cliffhanger! Now I can write them instead of reading them ha! Well I hope you liked it. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but hey I got carried away lol. Well see ya in the next chp when dark secrets unfold;D**


	6. The Prime Secret

**Hot Shot's girl: I know this chp is kinda short and it was meant to be. The next chp may be longer so yea, just lettin' ya know :)**

"Megatron how did you survive?!" asked Optimus. "I thought the allspark—"

"Put an end to me?" finished Galvatron as he began to pace in front of the autobot entourage. "Nay dear brother it did not. It is Galvatron now, for you see my old and loyal friend Shockwave had figured out a way to bring me back."

"But how?" asked Optimus still confused by things.

"Why by the Maker's blood," grinned Galvatron. "As you know the story of Primus' blood creating decepticons. I am a decepticon and so here I am., but of course you want the whole story so I shall try and make it as brief as possible so listen close my dear comrades . . . after gaining some of the Maker's blood Shockwave formed me a similar body to my old one, but this one much better. One his way to cybertron is when I was . . . reborn."

**FLASHBACK**

Shockwave grabbed the lifeless body and began pouring the blood down its throat. If his calculations were correct then their leader Megatron would return. It had better work if the rumors about Alex's blood was true, for if not Starscream would destroy him once he stepped foot back on cybertron.

"Drink up lord, you'll need all your strength," said Shockwave pouring the last of the blood needed in his throat.

Then, all at once, the body sprung to life and its hand griped Shockwave's throat so tight and hard he could feel the wires snap and see the sparks flare. He watched as his leader stood up to full height and looked just as mighty and terrible as before.

"M-megatro—" started Shockwave as he gasped out his lord's name.

"GALVATRON!" roared Megatron, not Galvatron causing blood to splatter all over Shockwave's face.

Soon Galvatron dropped him and looked in awe at his new and powerful body. Yes it was very similar to his old one, but then again you could easily notice the modifications. He grinned that devil grin of his and smiled very pleased at what his loyal soldier had done.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Once we landed on cybertron I was greated with a parade of arsenal. All the decepticons had it out to get Shockwave on Starscream's command, but didn't expect to see me exit. I do have to say they were only doing their job, but I couldn't resist the opportunity to test out my new mode," grinned Galvatron remembering the slaughter at the landing docks.

"You were always sick Megatron," shook Optimus.

"It's Galvatron now brother," said Galvatron. "Megatron is no longer what you see before you."

"Then I am not your brother," said Optimus.

"No, you are still family to me Optimus," he smiled his gaze passing to Optimus then Hot Shot. "All of you. It doesn't mean I have to like you anymore."

"You never did," said Optimus.

"Once upon a time brother," sighed Galvatron. "I still have all of Megatron's memory like it or not. I remember all, some things no, but most . . . every detail."

"So you've come here just to tell us you're back?" asked Ironhide. "You were always the strange one."

Galvtron glanced at him with dark optics and a great frown, but his gaze soon passed back to Optimus and said—

"No I have come back to tell you to give up the boy. Starscream informed me of his . . . condition. I know very well what has happened in the days, months, year, of my absisence. Yes I have heard much about this Alex Moore."

Optimus saw Alex was still unguarded since Hot Shot hadn't moved from his spot. Galvatron, if he wanted to could just go up to him and take him, but Optimus was closer and so once Galvatron's gaze fell on the boy Optimus stepped forward and before him guarding him like his own child.

"Then you should know no one gets to him without going by me," said Optimus very protectively.

"Very protective Prime," smiled Galvatron continuing his pace. "You always have been that way ever since you married Elita . . . it's a shame I had to kill her."

Optimus, if he was like any other brash mech could have let his anger get the best of him like all else around him, but he has learned to control himself and choose his fights carefully and when.

"Why you no good—" started Ironhide ready to show the evil tirant a thing to two, but was halted by Optimus.

"Leave now Galvatron, this is autobot territory. You of all transformers should know where you belong," said Optimus standing his ground.

"I do, just wanted to see the boy for myself," said Galvatron taking another glance at Alex who stood behind Optimus like a scared little sparkling, his bright ruby optics clearly showing. "Hmm, he is changing. Changing into Primus huh? I should expect nothing less from the one who hold the allspark as his heart."

"Galvatron, don't make me shoot you," said Optimus almost through his teeth.

"No, no, I shall leave and let you autobots go back to your business like guarding the Maker and trying to find dear sparkling Alex," he chuckled knowing he'd get their attention.

"You took him didn't you?!" asked Bumblebee who was right beside Ironhide.

"Who else?" smiled Galvatron holding his arms out mockingly. "That femme was so puny and it weak it was just too tempting."

"GIVE HIM BACK!!" cried Bumblebee in rage about to try and fight him all by his self.

"No Bumblebee, can't you see this is what he wants?" said Ironhide grabbing his arm and making sure it was tight enough to hold the young mech back.

"But he's my son Ironhide!" cried Bumblebee. "Mine and Arcee's ONLY!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about," said Galvatron. "The decepticons will take fine care of him."

"I swear Galvatron, I'll rip your spark right out!" growled Bumblebee tugging on Ironhide trying to get free.

"Like I did your voice capacitor? I don't think so soldier. You are no match for me," said Galvatron with that smile ole Megatron evil grin.

Bumblebee shook with anger and all knew, as once fathers themselves, would do anything to get his sparkling back. Even fight the high decepticon ruler Megatron . . . Galvatron now. Ironhide tightened his grip on the boy's arm letting him know NOT to try and do anything stupid. Bumblebee bowed his head knowing his place, but it still didn't help the need to find his child that burned in his spark.

"There's a good boy," said Galvatron still having that mocking smile of his.

"Your time will come Galvatron," muttered Bumblebee.

"No," he smiled as he looked at Hot Shot. "I don't believe it will. Now, since I've overstayed my welcome I will tell you this once and only once. When I return wit my troops hand over the boy or else thinks will get deadly. You know I can and will destroy all Prime. So don't be a hero."

Megatron then transformed into a cybertronian aircraft that was more slimmer than his original mode and faster so not to be caught.

"Should I tell the Aerialbots to go after him Prime?" asked Ironhide having his comlink well ready.

"No," sighed Optimus bowing his head. "He's too fast for them, he'll be gone the time they fly out to this region."

"Yes sir," bowed Ironhide.

Optimus then backed away from Alex and said—

"Come on son, let's get you back to the city."

* * *

After the autobots brought Alex back to where it was nice and safe Optimus had taken Hot Shot with him to speak to him about some things only for his audio receivers. Alex was left with Ironhide during the duration of this and as Alex waited for Hot Shot to come back to him Tracks and Kaz showed up.

"Alex!" called Kaz as he came to Alex in a haste. "I heard what happened are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Alex. "How's your sister is she fine?"

"She's been in Wheeljack's lab looking around and doing some stuff with him, she's fine, but I heard something about the leader of the decepticons had returned!" he gasped.

"Yea, his name's Galvatron, was Megatron but since Shockwave used my blood to revive him he's changed," sighed Alex sad at the fact his blood only created evil.

"Why didn't the Aerialbots go after him like Ironhide suggested?" asked Kaz.

"Because he's just too fast Kaz," said Tracks crossing his arms.

It was then Jetfire came up to them and said—

"That new mode of his was going almost the speed of light you know! Not even my family the Aerialbots can go THAT fast."

"Wait a second you're part of their family?" asked Alex.

"Yea, Skyfire's my uncle. I was named after him," smiled Jetfire.

"Uh-huh," said Alex finding it strange how Jetfire can come out of Skyfire.

"I told you there family was large," said Tracks.

"Why most of us flying transformers are Aerialbots," smiled Jetfire placing his fists on his hips. "Like take . . . Powerglide for instance."

All then turned to see a red 'bot come walking up and stop when Jetfire said his name. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled saying—

"Telling the maker about our large family ah?"

"Tell them who you're related to the quintuplets," smiled Jetfire.

"I'm there cousin like Jetfire here. Skyfire's my uncle," smiled Powerglide. "Skyfire came from a very large family himself consisting of 15 femmes and 30 mechs including himself. Of course counting their dear parents that makes 47. So yea, pretty much all of us are related some way or another. Why Cosmos is a distant cousin of ours isn't he Jetfire?"

"Yep," smiled Jetfire.

"Sheesh," sighed Alex bowing his head he's never hear of such a large family in his life.

"They must have been bored," giggled Kaz just imagining the poor parents.

"Oh good one," chuckled Tracks smacking hands with Kaz.

"You're just jealous!" said Jetfire.

* * *

"Hot Shot I can't help you if you don't know what he said to you," said Optimus not liking his son's 'vow of silence'. "I've never seen you so shaken up in your life. Words usually never hurt you Hot Shot, not so mentally like this. Please tell me son."

Hot Shot was shaking now, and now because he was scared. He was angry now and Optimus was about to find out out.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" shouted Hot Shot looking at Optimus as his clenched so tight.

"Tell you what Hot Shot?" asked Optimus never seeing Hot Shot so angry in his life.

"Megatron . . . or should I say Galvatron now . . . he told me . . . he raped my mother the night I was conceived . . . is it true father? IS IT?!" gasped out Hot Shot as sadness took him over with horror.

Optimus was silent for a moment just not saying a word. He waited for Hot Shot to calm down a bit before he bowed his head and said—

"It is true."


	7. The Raping Of Elita One

**Hot Shot's girl: You might want to listen to Evanessance 'Snow White Queen' while reading this story it reminded me a lot of what was going on here. So yea it pretty much gave me the idea of the chp.**

Optimus came out of his office and Hot Shot followed him with down cast optics. Tracks stood and saluted with Jetfire and Powerglide who where there in n the hall with them. Alex and Kaz looked at Optimus and wondered what was going on.

"Kaz, Alex, Hot Shot, anyone who wishes to hear, there is a story that needs to be said," said Optimus standing before them. "I thought in Hot Shot's best interest it be kept secret, but now I see that all secrets are evil and can never be used for good. So I am going to let my yeas be yeas and my nays be nays, as was told in the human culture."

"What is this about Optimus?" asked Alex looking up at Optimus seeing heavy sadness in his optics.

"It's about Hot Shot's mother Elita One, and what led up to his birth," said Optimus looking at Hot Shot as he leaned against the wall. "I have a story to tell and this is it . . . Elita and I had only been married for a few millienias. We had hardly time to think of sparklings during the first millienias of the war, but I could tell Elita wanted one. She planned to have one soon, but fate would prove evil on our part . . ."

**FLASHBACK**

It was a time when routine was known throughout cybertron. When good and evil met on a daily basis to speak about treaties and peace. Not saying the evil lords ever agreed like Megatron, but at least they would not harm the good as they came to speak in peace. They had respected it to those millienias, but things were about to change.

Elita One, the wife of Optimus Prime, was an ambassador to the autobots and would occasionally go to Megatron's place to discuss peace always hoping he'd say yes. He never did though and she always returned back into Optimus' arms unharmed. Optimus knew it was dangerous, but in those times being an ambassador was one of the safest jobs around. Both sides knew better than to shoot or harm one. Especially the wife of Optimus Prime and sister-in-law of Megatron the decepticon ruler.

Yes even though that time was hard on the new comers for war it was safe in words, and the decepticons hadn't yet deceived many as they would usually do on a regular basis. Well there was a day when Megatron would gather up all his forces for a check and see how strong he was. It was one way to gloat about armed forces, but he just wanted to make sure he was always the better brother. Yes indeed his forces were strong, but on a particular day when he checked his army, walking through the encampments and all he had passed by a strange femme who muttered the most outrageous prophecy he thought at the time.

"In two days Megatron, your sister-in-law Elita One shall conceive a child that will destroy you," she said to him in a most dark voice spoken than any other decepticon femme.

Megatron would have usually passed ramblers like this, but what she said and how she said it just struck him in the spark. He halted right where he was and turned to her with a look of 'do you know how I am?!' on his face as he came up to her and asked—

"What?!"

"Need I say it again lord?" smiled smiled mockingly.

Megatron sneered as he looked up her and down. She was a black femme and her optics was blood red. Megatron was very displeased by her. That was like telling him someone was about to attempt to assassinate him, which has been tried before.

"Who the frag are you femme?" he asked pointing to her.

"That is Silentscream my lord," said Shockwave as he stood by his side. "Some call her witch for she is known to have strangely . . . accurate predictions."

"Really?" muttered Megatron. "Well what if I was to say I don't believe you?"

"Then it is your death. You are merely to say I wish to die," she said turning from him and leaving.

Megatron was angered by her. No one EVER turns their back to him or even walks away from him, OR speaks to him like that! He had half a mind to shoot her in the back, but he wasn't one to kill femmes . . . yet.

"Eh, she's insane," he said continuing his inspection.

He wasn't gonna let her bother him, not now. Not when he was in his Prime. His armed forces were at its highest and new soon to come. The decepticons had many femmes on their side, mostly wives of the soldiers, and many with child, so new recruits were soon on their way.

As the next day passed and he waited for the morning he couldn't help but think about she said. He couldn't get a peaceful night's recharge because of her foul prophecy and her bad habit of being right all the time. As he sat on his berth in his room he couldn't help but think about her and about Elita. He knew she had been wanting a sparkling for a while now and had just convinced Optimus to try for one.

She was well ripe to have one and tomorrow she would probably be at her ripest if what the witch Silentscream said would come true. Couldn't he just kill the sparkling? No, not his own nephew if anything he would take it and raise him to become a vial decepticon. Yes that would be a slap in Prime's and the high councils' faces when they see their heir to the matrix rise as a decepticon leader.

He smiled at this, but then another thought occurred. The thought of that Prime brat standing over his dead body as the witch's prophecy came to pass. It was more than he could take. He couldn't be killed by a youngling, never!

"SHOCKWAVE!!" he called for him.

"Yes sir?" came Shockwave as he entered Megatron's chambers.

"Tell me about this witch, where does she get her powers?" asked Megatron still in deep thought.

"Well sir they say when she was little she slipped into the allspark chambers and actually drank from Primus' own blood, there for getting the ability to see the future like Primus."

"I see," said Megatron thinking to himself.

"Do you wish me to take a squad and dispose of her sir?" asked Shockwave.

"No," sighed Megatron bowing his head. "What I wish . . ."

He then stood up and faced Shockwave saying—

"Is for you to bring her to me."

"Yes sir," bowed Shockwave leaving.

In those hours of searching for her they finally found her and brought her to Megatron, though not without a fight. Like any femme when you are told you are to be brought to Megatron's chambers you'd only think one thing. She fought off three soldiers, but the other four grabbed her and brought her as commanded. They had to hurry and toss her in the room before she attempted to escape.

"Let me out you fraggers!" she cried pounding the door.

"I never did imagine you to be the one to run witch," grinned Megatron seeing her halt her pounding at his voice. "What did you think I wanted you for?"

"Tell me," said Silentscream turning to him. "If you were a femme being brought to a mech's chambers what would you think?"

At that Megatron let out a hearty laugh. He couldn't believe she would think such a thing.

"Me?" he chuckled. "Never, I think being with a femme is waste of time."

"Oh coming from the evil tyrant of the transformers?"She asked.

"I did not have them bring you to me for this," said Megatron his smile turning into a frown.

"Then what?" asked Silentscream relaxing a bit.

"About your little prophecy," said Megatron. "If it were to come to pass how would I stop it?"

"Well," smiled Silentscream. "You actually need my help for your problems, why can't you sort it out yourself you usually do."

"Because I don't know the future, you do," said Megatron crossing his arms. "Now I order you to tell me how to prevent this from even happening."

"Kill Optimus," she said simply. "No Optimus, no sparking of sparks."

"Too long," said Megatron. "She'd be well with child after his demise."

"Then kill Elita One," she said.

"Again, too long and hard," said Megatron. "She is guarded by many and if I choose to try and kill her she will have already conceived."

"Then I don't know what to tell you," sighed Silentscream turning away.

"That is a LIE!" growled Megatron coming to her and grabbing her shoulders, turning her around so she would face him. "Look I know you know of a way now tell me!"

"Well," said Silentscrem looking down. "There is one way."

"What?" he asked letting her go.

"If she were to have your sparkling . . ." she began.

"What?" asked Megatron getting where she was going. "But she's my sister-in-law."

"Well at least she's not your sister," said Silentscream.

"But she's my sister-in-law," said Megatron.

"She wasn't always, remember?" smiled Silentscream.

"I do, but she's still my—" started Megatron.

"Sister-in-law, yea, yea I get it," finished Silentscream. "You don't want to do the necessary job. Well I guess that's your problem now Megatron."

"Wait," said Megatron catching her before she left.

"Yes?" she smiled turning to him.

"How do you suppose . . . if I were to do this . . . I am to do this?" asked Megatron.

"Well," started Silentscream as she walked around Megatron's chambers looking around. "She's the ambassador right? Just say you wish to speak about peace and—"

"I'd never!" spat Megatron.

"Well not really!" snapped Silentscream. "You're going to lie, and then you just lure her somewhere and . . . hopefully you know what to do then."

"Well . . . there is one thing concerning that," muttered Megatron.

"Like what?" asked Silentscream, but after Megatron's silence she began to get the idea. "What are you saying you're . . .?"

"An unbonded," mumbled Megatron crossing his arms.

At that Silentscream couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. The evil decepticon dictator an unbonded, oh it was too much.

"When you said femmes were a waste of your time you were right!" laughed Silentscream.

"And I'm sure mechs are a waste of your time as well witch," said Megatron with a frown on his face.

"Hm, you're right," smiled Silentscream placing a slim finger on her chin. "But anyways, it's not like it's hard to bond. Once you connect sparks it's smooth sailing from there."

"Sure," sighed Megatron almost rolling his optics.

"Well I'm certainly not going to show you how to bond!" she scoffed. "You'll have plenty of time to think it out then."

"Very well, I need you no longer, you may leave but I shall call you back later," said Megatron as she left.

"Oh I'm sure," she smiled as she left.

When morning came Megatron went out to fight more battles. No injuries existed on him and he seemed invincible, but thinking about Elita's sparkling . . . once he's born . . . it will seem like something of the past. He knew what he had to do and so contacted Elita to come and speak to him about peace. Elita was over excited. She actually thought he meant it this time.

She didn't tell Optimus for he'd think it was some sort of s trick even though Megatron had not started tricking ambassadors yet. So she took her guards and went to meet him the next day. She wanted to hurry up and get the peace treaty signed for she wanted to return to Optimus and enjoy a little date she's set out for them. She took two guards who came with her as she walked over the dead body covered in Megatron's land.

She came to Megatron who was frequently about to kill another autobot with a spear he had in hand. Once he threw it and stabbed him he through his head back and laughed as he looked at the dead bodies hanging from his pillars of fear. He turned his head and saw Elita had made it as planned.

"Ah, Elita, you like my decorations? I did it just for you," he smiled looking at the hanging parts of old transformers long past.

"Well . . . it's you," said Elita smiling nervously. "Now you wanted to speak to me about something?"

"Yes, come with me," said Megatron as he led her inside his place.

As accustomed the guards waited by the entrance while Megatron would talk to her. Once inside Megatron sat down on his throne and started talking to Elita about 'peace'. She just went off once he spoke the word and soon the day was getting late. He knew the time was coming to put the plan into action and so he started.

"Eh, no, no," shook Megatron acting as if he was having a hard time comprehending everything.

"What's the matter?" asked Elita. "All you have to do and sign this and we won't have to fight and no one will have to die."

"I . . . I can't," said Megatron. "I'd feel so horrible."

He then got up and made in a haste to his chambers knowing Elita, being so kind, would follow. She looked concerned for her brother-in-law and wanted to know what was bugging him.

"Megatron what is wrong?" she asked coming to him as he stood by his chamber doors.

"I . . . I can't," he said as he walked a little further inside.

"What is it Megatron, you can tell me," smiled Elita as she came up and touched his shoulder.

"The thing is Elita," said Megatron moving away from her and to his chamber doors. "I lied to you."

Elita gasped as Megatron closed and locked his chamber doors. She almost trembled but she took spark and held her head up high . . . whatever Megatron was planning.

"What do you mean Megatron?" she asked.

"You see Elita," he said coming closer to her. "There is this witch, her name is Silentscream. She told me you were going to conceive a sparkling today that will kill me later on . . . now you can see I don't want that and so . . . she said if you were to have MY sparkling . . ."

"Megatron no!" she said backing up and away from him. "I'm your sister-in-law."

"You weren't always my dear," he grinned evilly ready to just pounce on her.

"Please, don't do this," She begged.

"Too late for that," said Megatron as he lunged at her and tackled her onto the berth.

"NO! get off!!" she cried trying to push him off, but he was just so large and bulky there was no use.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Elita, no hard feelings," he smiled as he opened his spark chambers and then forced hers open.

"NO!!" she cried right before he thrust his spark into her causing her to scream out in pain and then help, but none came for none could hear her.

All the while, while this was happening Optimus was inspecting his soldiers when he got a strange call from an unknown transformer telling him about Elita's predicament. Now he knew Megatron wasn't the kind of mech to do that, but then again if it was for his life he wasn't so sure. Optimus went in haste to Megatron's place taking a small troop with him just in case he needed to fight his way through. It had been about a half hour when he finally reached the base and feared he was too late.

He came to Megatron's chambers and heard Elita crying and wanting someone anyone to help her. Optimus had enough rage inside him to blast down the doors, but knew Megatron might try and kill Elita if alarmed and so straightened and gently knocked on the door.

"Go away!" he heard Megatron's husky voice from doing who knows what to Elita.

Optimus forced himself to continue knocking till Megatron himself answered. He then heard Megatron grumble and come walking to the door.

"What is it?!" he hissed as he opened the door in haste.

Just as soon as he did his face was met with Optimus' fist. Megatron had never been hit so hard by Optimus before in his life and was knocked back quite a ways. Optimus came in and saw Elita crying on the berth. She was curled up into a ball just wanting it all to stop.

Optimus came to pick her up but she began to freak out thinking Megatron had returned to finish the job.

"No, please, get off!!" she cried struggling against Optimus.

"Elita, it's me," said Optimus calming her.

"Optimus!" she cried into his chest as he picked her up and got out of that place as quick as he came in.

After that day no ambassadors were allowed anywhere again, but as the night progressed Optimus took Elita back home and knew it would take some time before she regained her sanity. She couldn't stop crying and shaking.

"Please Elita, I tried to get to you in time, but . . ." started Optimus.

"I can . . . I can still feel him all over me," she gagged out her sorrow so deep and long. "He won't go away."

Optimus then hugged his wife and tried to comfort her, but nothing could. He wanted nothing else but to see her happy. Optimus then turned her head to his and kissed her gently, but long. She wanted to spend the day with Optimus but got into some trouble with Megatron.

Optimus tried his best to make her happy and so bonded with Elita trying to make her get the feel of Megatron off her. It helped for her, it helped. Megatron though was still in his chambers holding his jaw that seemed a little loose from the punch Optimus snuck on him.

"You called?" asked Silentscream as she came to him.

"Yes, tell me if Elita conceived my child," said Megatron.

"It's hard to tell," said Silentscream.

"How?!" growled Megatron looking at her. "I just bonded with her!"

"So did Optimus, just now." Said Silentscream. "It's not a 50-50 chance. You couldn't have kept her longer?"

"Optimus came like someone told him," he said glaring evilly at her.

"Hm, I wonder who did that," she smiled.

"Well then if she does conceive his child what am I to do?" he asked.

"Have your own then," said Silentscream. "He could help against her child."

"That's easier said than done . . . unless," he said looking her up and down.

"Megatron no!" she pointed at him backing away a bit seeing his smile widen.

"Silentscream . . . how would you like to be my queen?" he asked coming closer to her. "And have my sparkling?"

"I'd rather die!" she spat.

"You could, but I need you right now," he said coming closer.

It was then Silentscream took out a hidden blaster and shot Megatron in the shoulder and then knee, but that still didn't stop him from taking her in his arms and tossing her onto his berth as he bonded with her. That night was a dark night, but then again two sparklings were conceived. The next month both expecting mothers found out and knew exactly which day it was. Elita was afraid for her sparkling fearing it was Megatron's and so couldn't bare to look at Optimus thinking she had betrayed him.

"You have not betrayed me Elita. He could be mine," he said trying to be optimistic.

"Fate isn't so kind to me," sniffed Elita with her optics cast down. "It's best not to have it if it be Megatron's."

"Elita don't say that," said Optimus. "If it is Megatron's I will still love it just the same as my own."

"No you won't," said Elita looking at him with doomed optics.

She was like that the whole year of her pregnancy. She was like one dead. She even tried to miscarry her sparkling once fearing Megatron. Optimus caught her and stopped her.

The time came for her to give birth and on the same day Silentscream, Megatron's wife. That day both gave birth to sons and Megatron was glad he had one who looked worthy enough to be called the prince of the decepticons. Silentscream though didn't much care for her sparkling when she held him . . . her Starscream, but once Elita was given her sparkling into her arms her spark estinguished before him and all fears fell as she gazed into his blue optics much like her own. Even though they never tested him to see if he was Megatron's or Optimus' Elita knew deep down in her spark whose he was, though she was too afraid to say.

Optimus took the sparkling in his arms and smiled as the sparkling smiled at him. Even though he would never know, and never did want to know in fear of finding out he was indeed Megatron's he'd always love him as his own.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that is the story I have been keeping from you all," said Optimus. "I am sorry for not telling you Hot Shot, but I must tell you, you could be mine."

Hot Shot didn't say anything though. He just bowed his head and acted as one dead though. Alex didn't like the way Hot Shot was acting and knew he might not ever be the same again unless he knew for sure.

**Hot Shot's girl: So there you have the story. Yea I just had to have Silentscream in there, she's just the perfect evil decepticon lady I made up and perfect mother of Starscream :) Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chp see ya later.**


	8. True Brothers

**Hot Shot's girl: This chp might be a little short 'cause it's not meant to be long. The one after this might be longer . . . yea . . . it should.**

The next day came and went just as quick as yesterday. Alex saw Hot Shot, but he wasn't so near to him as he would have liked. Hot Shot was supposed to be his body guard but he wasn't near. If the decepticons wanted to they could kill or take Alex.

Hot Shot was only a couple yards away, but there were too many yards between them. Hot Shot was like a big brother to Alex, now . . . it didn't feel that way. Alex was a little disappointed in Hot Shot acting this way now that he may be the sparkling of the most evil dictator on cybertron. Alex could understand the fear and everything, but this was getting out of control. It seemed to him that Hot Shot just wanted to lay down and stop living.

Alex couldn't let his best and closest friend do that, but what could he do? Understanding a transformer would be more difficult than building a car engine from scratch, but somehow Alex had to do it. After all—he was their creator. Without him they would just cease to exist and he wanted so much for Hot Shot to start existing again.

Optimus saw this attitude so he had Kaz and Tracks stay near Alex. Along with the twins, but they often forgot who they were guarding and went off to do who knows what . . . hint why he had a devoted officer like Tracks watch them, but if the decepticons were to attack he couldn't hold them off for long and the children would be lost.

Kaz tried to get Alex's mind away from his 'zombie' partner and tried to teach him how to bring out those powers of his just incase a thing like Galvatron happened again. Alex tried to listen and do what he was told, but after one failure of doing anything he gave up and just wanted to know where Hot Shot was.

"He's just outside maker, now continue with your training," said Tracks to him.

Alex just bowed his head and sighed. He turned to Kaz and tried to focus on his lessons, but it just wasn't working when his mind was with Hot Shot all the time. Kaz told him he needed to focus and knew his thoughts were on Hot Shot, but he didn't care. Everything could be done and over with but nooooo Alex wanted to be with Hot Shot who clearly wanted to be left alone.

"Alex!" groaned Kaz tired of Alex's mangled thoughts. "Will you just attempt a TRY at what I'm trying to show you?"

"It's not that easy Kaz!!" said Alex his anger rising from confusion and failure at his powers and his best friend to come back out of his shell. "You were born with them and had a lifetime to figure them out, but ME!! . . . I just found out I could use them a year ago. Kaz it's not easy having the wait of the world on your shoulders at such a young age!"

"Yes I do," said Kaz. "When I was at a younger age I found out I could use them and my grandfather told me it was all up to me to show the maker to become who he was supposed to be. I was so scared I wouldn't know how to so I practiced and practiced. Later when you didn't show I gave up the training believing my father was right that this was all just a waste of time, but then—graduation. That fear and weight came back on me. You never expected this Alex, but I did. I had a whole lifetime to prepare for you and now I fear it's not enough."

"You and me both Kaz," said Alex turning and walking away.

"Now that is no way to talk to Kaz Alex," said Tracks watching him march off. "Hhh—teenagers. Worst millennia's of my life."

* * *

Hot Shot waited outside just sitting in the darkness of the building. He had his arms crossed and none could tell what he thought of. Once he saw Alex exist and look for him he got up and began to walk away from him.

"Hot Shot," said Alex finding him in his eye site.

Hot Shot turned his head to Alex, but it soon left his gaze and he began to walk off and away from Alex. Alex really wished he'd stop trying to avoid him.

"Wait!" he called out chasing after him.

It took a while for Alex to catch up to him with those short legs of his, but once he had Hot Shot had managed to walk far enough and away from the buildings you could hardly see them. Alex often wondered if they were in protected territory for he was concerned his 'body guard' wouldn't do his job.

"Hot Shot where are you going?" he asked.

"No where important," sighed Hot Shot his optics cast to the ground.

"Why have you been like this Hot Shot?" asked Alex. "Why can't you go back to your normal Hot Shot self?"

"It's not that easy Alex," sighed Hot Shot.

"Why?" asked Alex stopping. "All you have to do is go back to the way you—"

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!!" said Hot Shot turning to him causing Alex to jump quite a bit.

"Geez Hot Shot," gasped Alex holding his heart from never being that scared from him ever.

" . . . I'm sorry Alex," bowed Hot Shot. "It's just . . . I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" asked Alex coming back to him. "Is it Galvatron?"

"Wouldn't you be thinking about it too?" asked Hot Shot. "If you knew who he really was to you?"

"Yea . . . I guess I would," said Alex casting his eyes down. "But isn't it better to be optimistic than down all the time? Optimus said it would."

"That's Optimus, and 'apparently' I'm not at all like him," sighed Hot Shot.

"Don't say that Hot Shot," said Alex.

"It's true Alex. I can feel it deep within my spark . . . the truth. Well," sighed Hot Shot casting his optics upward to the gray skies. "If I were to think optimistic I'd say I always wanted a brother . . . apparently I already have one."

"Don't say that Hot Shot!" said Alex getting tired of this. "My dad says never make anything a fact unless you know for sure it's one!"

"But it is Alex," said Hot Shot kneeling to him. "I know you know it too. You're Primus right? You're all knowing. You tell me."

"Now that is not fair! I don't feel like that now," said Alex rubbing his chest a bit. "So for now stop acting like Galvatron's kid okay. You're much more fun when you're Optimus' and besides you're my brother remember?"

"No . . . not anymore," shook Hot Shot standing back up. "You even have your own brother—Unicron, or John as you humans call him."

"Hot Shot don't say—" started Alex.

"And I have Starscream . . . it's just as simple as that," said Hot Shot casting Alex's spirits too far down.

Alex bowed his head. He couldn't believe his closest friend just cut him down this far. Acting like he was a person none as important as anyone else. He acted like they never were like brothers, but if Alex's memory is still intact he can very much remember that.

Hot Shot was the only brother he's ever known and loved. John or not, and same for Hot Shot. Starscream or not. He was his true brother and that was that. Alex never thought he'd see them two drift so far apart, but look at them now.

Alex turned his head up to Hot Shot and bit his lip. He was tired of Hot Shot acting like this, but Hot Shot was breaking his heart telling him they weren't brothers anymore or even close friends. No matter what though, as Alex thought, they would always be brothers.

"I don't care Hot Shot," said Alex shaking his head. "No matter what happens you'll always be my TRUE brother."

At that Alex turned and left to go back to Kaz and try and complete some things. This left Hot Shot to ponder many things.

Off in the distance was a dark transformer and he only smiled seeing the tension between the two. Sideways couldn't help but smile as the two's bond was falling apart from the inside out.

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay the next chp is where things go from bad to worse lol. You'll see what I mean later. Till then bye :)**


	9. Take Back What's Mine

"Yes . . . he should be a fine Decepticon warrior," said Galvatron with a smile as he held the young sparkling Alex in his arms.

The green sparkling just stared up at him with blue optics wondering who this transformer was. Yes he had missed his parents dearly, but has been with these new transformers he slowly began to forget who he belonged to and that is exactly what Galvatron wanted. He smiled showing those sharp fangs of his just thinking about this young 'bot becoming a high general in his army when he grew. Yes it has been too long since he has held a sparkling.

Starscream watched as his revived father held that sparkling like he was his own. Jealously was something that was very common with him. His optics narrowed, not on the sparkling, but on Galvatron who treated that sparkling, who was no different than any other, with utmost care. It has been too long since he has done that to his own sparkling.

Galvatron treating him like that was a lost dream to Starscream. He was only born to keep him alive. Sure Galvatron was proud and pleased by him at first, but once he grew older and began losing battles he seemed to want to take it all out on him. Lucky his mother was there to take the hits for him, but once she left he was free game to so much hurt.

He was the Prince of the Decepticons and yet he felt so empty inside because of Galvatron. Everyone seems to envy his life because he is so high up in the ranks, but in truth he envies theirs. None knows how he longs to be free of his father's shadow. He was for a while until Shockwave decided to revive him.

Starscream let the end of his lips curl into a small hidden smirk remembering he forgot to 'thank him' for that. As his gaze fell from Galvatron he noticed he moved. Once his gaze met him again he saw Galvatron placing little Alex in his dark cradle they had made for him. He saw Galvatron smile proudly as he said-

"Get your sleep young Alex, so you can grow and be as strong as me one day and kill just as many Autobots."

Sad to say Starscream remembered that caring side of his father. He remember when he was just a toddler Galvatron would take him to a place on Cybertron where you could actually see the stars through the grey smoke. He did this to show little Starscream that one day he'll rule all the land and worlds away from this planet. Starscream loved looking at the stars more than anything and Galvatron was glad.

They would sit there for hours with no one to bother them. Starscream loved those little moments with him and his father, but as the war progressed that one small spot where you could peek out and see the stars vanished and Galvatron made no effort to make it that way again, not even for his only son. He remembered sitting with his father the day he was named. He was named because of his love for the stars, at least he still had that small remembrance of kindness.

**FLASHBACK**

"I like the stars father," said little Starscream with a smile as he turned his ruby optics to his monstrous father.

"You do, why?" asked Megatron looking down at his youngling.

"I don't know," said Starscream with a cute little shrug. "They make me feel like I'm not the only small one."

"Hm, hm, yes indeed we are small compared to them aren't we?" said Megatron with a kind smile to his son.

"Uh-huh," said Starscream with a smile shaking his head. "One day I'll be up there with him. Can I father?"

"If you dare son," whispered Megatron leaning down lower to his son who sat by his side. "You have to dare to among the great."

"Like you?" asked Starscream looking up at him with still innocence in his optics.

"Yes, like me," said Megatron with a proud and cocky smile.

"Will you be there to see me up there?" asked Starscream.

"Yes," said Megatron with a smile kissing the top of his little ones head. "Which reminds me . . . it is about time to name you."

"Really?" asked Starscream with a childish excited smile. "What shall it be?"

"Starscream," said Megatron with a smile. "Because of you love and longing to be with the stars."

"I like it!" said Starscream with a smile.

"Good," said Megatron thinking of his future already as all cringes under his son's name . . . Starscream.

Megatron wrapped his son in his arms only for greed of rule. He could care less if he didn't want to fight of make people cower under him. It was in his metal and circuitry. He had no choose.

Such innocence was soon going to be lost. Starscream didn't know for he was just a sparkling himself. If he would have though he would have ran away long ago. Too late for that now.

**END FLASHBACK**

Once Galvatron left Alex's side Starscream crept over to the sparkling who surprisingly too Galvatron's advice and went to sleep. He just watched silently over him like the death angel himself. Starscream stared down laser beams at him and knew it wouldn't be long until his innocence was lost like his. The innocence of lack of knowledge about war and knwoing what side you'd always be and what death you'd always be around for the rest of your life. He shouldn't be forced to live a life like that . . . like his.

He was so young and new and yet so much was expected from him. This little one was doomed the day he was born on Cybertron. Oh why didn't the Autobots keep him on earth? It was the wiser choice so that the Decepticons would have a harder time getting away with him.

His mother . . . she must be nearly dead that her sparkling whom she's carried for a year and cared for is gone from her for so long. Arcee was feisty, she tried to put up a fight, but she too thought she was safe and caught totally by surprise. Starscream would have never stolen a newborn sparkling like Galvatron did. He always thought they had enough warriors, what is one more?

Galvatron has done this before. He had stolen sparklings from their Autobot parents. Soundwave was one of them, and so was Bonecrusher. They became greatly feared as Decepticons.

Other sparklings that were long stolen ago are now dead on the battlefield. Some so young to die. Some in the teens, or younger. Galvatron wanted every able Decepticon 'bot to fight and they did at the cost of their lives. Starscream often wonders why he was still alive since he was too force to fight at a young age.

He was so scared during his first battle, but he is still here. He remembered seeing all around him fall dead. His own father leaving him to go fight and look for higher ranked Autobots. While he was trying to find a place to hide he had run into his uncle Optimus Prime. Optimus saw how scared he was and couldn't help but be remembered of his own young son Hot Shot.

Optimus was about to leave him to his fate, but hesitated as he came to him and took him in his arms. There he maneuvered his way through the fighting and found a suitable hiding place for Starscream. There he placed him and left him for the rest of the battle. The Autobots lost that day, but Starscream never forgot how they retreated.

They retreated with pride and walked away from the victors knowing they were out 'boted. He remembered Optimus being the last to leave and he remembered Optimus turning and looking at him. He saw he was safe and so turned and left with his mechs.There was a true leader, one who was first on the field and last, and one who was caring enough to help even young Decepticons.

He remembered when he found Megatron he asked him if he killed anyone. Starscream was so scared he lied and told him he killed three Autobot troops. Megatron only boasted because of his first kills. He smiled and told him there was nothing on Cybertron than the feeling of your first battle and kill.

Starscream, scaredly, agreed and proceeding through life. The next battle he was forced to kill two since Optimus wasn't near him to shield and hide him. In other battles he began to get used to killing and it was only a matter of time till what Megatron predicted came true. His name began to get feared throughout Cybertron.

Soon, once he knew he was good and became a flying transformer, he himself began to get cocky. Megatron kept placing those thoughts in his mind that he was the master of the skies and stars and soon that became true. Anyone who dared challenge him in the sky were doomed. He made Megatron very proud, but soon he didn't care. His mother had left and then Megatron went insane and killed all the femmes and daughters, even Starscream could tell that was a stupid move.

Everything went down hill from there and then he vanished. It was the best day of Starscream's life, but that story has already been said. Now he has new things to deal with. He has to put up with this new 'Galvatron' now, thanks to his loyal Shockwave.

Starscream was soon cut out of his thoughts as he heard Galvatron speaking in the next room. He heard him say-

"Ah, it is good to be back on my throne. I trust Starscream has kept it warm for me?"

"Yes, but he can never replace you my lord," said Shockwave.

Then, there was silence. Starscream couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Starscream peeked inside the thrown room and saw Galvatron thinking to himself. Starscream entered the room and found him doing so did not at all through off Galvatron's concentration.

He took a quick glance at the 'bots beside Galvatron. Shockwave, and Soundwave. They glanced at him and acknowledged he was there. All then noticed Galvatron began to talk to himself.

"I wonder how that young Hot Shot is handling things now that he knows what I did to him mother?" said Galvatron pondering many things. "I'm sure he hates my gears now. Heh, heh, who wouldn't. It's a joy to be hated, but then again . . . what would he call me now. Will he call me father or still uncle?"

At that Starscream optics widened a bit. He knew very well Hot Shot could be his half brother, but then again no one knew for sure not even Galvatron. Why wouldn't he just rely on fact?

"Two sons now," said Galvatron placing a sharp finger on his chin and smiling. "What could make a father more proud than to have two mighty sons. Nay Hot Shot is not that much skilled like us Decepticons, but he can be. He is still young and oh what a mighty Decepticon he could be. Yes they would fear him, his own Autobot friends. That would be good indeed. Oh I do so love all of the drama lately, it gives me time to ponder what to do next and Hot Shot . . . he'll be just like me. He is in so many ways already and now I just need to train him and then he'll be well to go into battle against those Autobots. Oh he will be one to succeed me when I'm gone."

At that Starscream was gone. He tried to hide what he was feeling inside, but if you listened close enough you could hear the low grumble deep in his throat. He was angered greatly by this and Galvatron probably didn't even know it. How could he say that?!

How could he say Hot Shot was to succeed him when he's been with him the most and not to mention is the eldest of the two. Galvatron didn't even know if he was truly his son and yet he is acting like it already! Starscream wasn't going to stand for this, but what could he do? Well he could kill Hot Shot, but then again that would put him into molten lava with Galvatron seeing how he's been brainwashed into thinking Hot Shot's really his.

This was Starscream's last straw. He wouldn't stand for this, he couldn't let his cousin sit on HIS throne that he's worked so hard to get. NO ONE was taking that away from him, not even a long lost brother. If he was his brother it still didn't stand up to the fact that Starscream was an hour older.

Galvatron of all people should know the eldest always come first, but no . . . look at him! He has brainwashed himself and now Starscream fears he'll never see the light.

* * *

"Wheeljack what is that?" asked Lauren as she stumbled upon some old projects.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't touch that!" said Wheeljack coming quickly to her and grabbing the papers. "I'm not done with this one."

"Wheeljack . . . did you start this on earth?" asked Lauren seeing the date first before she looked at the plans.

"Yea, so what's your point?" asked Wheeljack making sure she couldn't even glance at the papers.

"Dinobots Wheeljack?" asked Lauren remembering the name of the project before he snatched it away from her.

"I told you it's not done yet," said Wheeljack. "Earth's ancient creatures fascinated me."

"You have some serious flaws you know," said Lauren. "I can help if you want."

"Ha! If you can get it into plausible then I'll be a Ickthiat's uncle . . . which I'm not," said Wheeljack knowing no human was that smart.

* * *

Hot Shot was still outside thinking to himself about what Alex said to him. He had yet to return to Alex and he knew that Alex wanted to see him again. He just couldn't bring himself to get back up and go back. He wasn't too far from Cyber city, but far enough for a certain someone to be able to spy on in safely.

Sideways watched the young Prime closely and knew it was only a matter of time before things fell apart between Alex and him and once that happened then he'd tell his maker it was time to take Alex by the weak spot. Primus was the most vulnerable without Hot Shot most didn't know this or think it was true seeing how he was the 'Almighty Primus' but he was young and still had much to learn about powers and how to defend himself. Sideways was about to introduce himself to the young 'bot, but something else came up that made his head turn. Sideways's optics narrowed as he saw a transformer come slowly to Hot Shot and it wasn't a transformer that he wanted to be near.

"Thinking about things are you?" came a familiar voice to Hot Shot's audio receivers.

Hot Shot shut his optics off for a moment and then back on as he slowly turned his head to look at his uncle Galvatron, or should he be addressing him differently now? He was still so unsure of things.

"I see you're not alarmed to see me," said Galvatron baring his fangs.

Hot Shot didn't speak to him though. He just turned his head away and sighed sadly. Galvatron then knew it was safe enough to come closer. He was close enough to touch him standing right next to him.

"So have you thought what to call me . . . son?" asked Galvatron with a slight smile.

"Why?" asked Hot Shot his emotions mixed at that moment.

"I'm sure my brother has told you that already," said Galvatron looking up a bit to see the dark skies darkening.

"No, why are you here?" asked Hot Shot. "You didn't care about my mother so you don't me either."

"Now that is not true," said Galvatron. "I cared about Elita, just not as much as I cared about myself. And you . . . now that I know . . . I care about you more than myself. You're my son and I have come here to take back what's mine. It's up to you to put up a fight on whether or not you're coming with me."

At that Hot Shot looked at Galvatron and saw his face was stern and he meant what he said. None was in the mood to fight so Hot Shot just stood up to him and bowed his head. Galvatron then smiled and placed his hand on the back on the young 'bot's neck and said-

"Good choice."

At that Galvatron lead his new son back with him. Making sure he had no second thoughts he kept his hand on him till they were past Decepticon borders.Sideways just silently watched this all happen. He smiled and knew now Alex would break without his 'brother' near.

He quickly transformed and took off to unknown places. He thought he was the only one to witness Hot Shot's surrender, but he was wrong. A pair of blue optics widened at this sight. The two were going to try and convince Hot Shot to return to Cyber city, but halted once they saw Galvatron.

"What are we gonna do Sideswipe?!" asked Sunstreaker as he turned to his twin brother.

"All I can think about is tell the others!" said Sideswipe running off with Sunstreaker towards Cyber city.

* * *

"No luck Ironhide with where sparkling Alex can be found?" asked Optimus as all still tried looking for the sparkling.

"Nothing Prime, they might have him at Decepticon headquarters for all we know," said Ironhide slowly shaking his head. "They've gotten too low for stealing a defenseless sparkling."

Arcee could do nothing but cry on her husband as her sparkling still wasn't back safely in her arms. Bumblebee was sad too, but he wanted Arcee to be happy and he'd do anything to get his son back. If only he could find those responsible. He couldn't though, not now, his wife needed him and so that was where he'd be till they got a lead of anything to where Alex might be.

"I am sorry Bumblebee and Arcee, but your son might be lost forever," said Optimus turning to the couple.

"No!" cried Arcee burying her head deeper in Bumblebee.

"There might be a chance though we can save him," said Ratchet.

At that Arcee looked at him wondering what it was.

"We could have a battle for him, but then again . . . many lives would be lost for his," said Ratchet casting his optics downward.

"I would gladly give my life to bring him back!" said Arcee stepping forward. "I will not have others die for my sparkling. We will find him . . . safely."

"Very well," said Optimus. "Ratchet start your scans-"

But soon he was interrupted by a pair of young 'bots come running up to him saying in sync-

"Optimus, Optimus!"

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, what is it?" he asked curious as to what all the excitement was about.

"Well we have good news and bad news," said Sunstreaker twiddling his fingers.

"Ugh, will you just spit it out boys?!" said Ironhide growing tired of their games.

"Well the good news is Skyfire found out sparkling Alex is being kept in the Megatro-Galvatron's castle, or Decepticon headquarters same thing," said Sunstreaker.

"But the bad news is Galvatron took Hot Shot," said Sideswipe a little fast.

He said it so fast most had to think for a while at what he said, but Optimus caught on right away.

"He WHAT?!" asked Optimus placing his head a little lower.

"Well he said he was taking back what was his," said Sideswipe.

"Yea, and Hot Shot went willingly, sort of," said Sunstreaker.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?!" asked Alex not believeing what he was hearing.

"Well Galvatron threatened to fight him if he didn't come willingly and neither, apparently, were in the mood to fight and so Hot Shot went willingly," said Sideswipe.

"No, NO!" cried Alex finding it hard to breath all of the sudden.

"Ironhide take Alex back inside," said Optimus knowing he shouldn't be around anymore after hearing all this.

"No!" cried Alex not wanting to go back inside. "Let me stay!!"

"It's for your own good boy," said Ironhide taking him inside.

"Optimus what shall we do?" asked Tracks seeing Optimus' frustrated look.

"I don't know Tracks," said Optimus with his hand over his optics. "I never though Galvatron would . . . he is MY son! How could he think . . . now we have two to get back. Alex, and Hot Shot."

**Hot Shot's girl: See I told you it was going to bad to worse lol. Well this isn't such a bad thing. It shows Alex can't rely on one person. It teaches him he needs to stand on his own for himself. You'll see what I mean later, but tension starts building up as Galvatron favors Hot Shot WAY above Starscream.**


	10. Silent Screams

**Hot Shot's girl: I am SO SORRY for not updating when I should have. I've just been getting so lazy and writing other things elsewhere you know. I feel so bad for not having updated in forever please forgive me :( I'll try to get back on regular schedule for ya guys. Hope you enjoy this update 'cause it might be a long while until I update again—hopefully not, lol.**

Optimus paced back and forth as all sat in darkness just deep in thought. Alex watched in worry the mood of Optimus Prime. He knew if Optimus ever acted like this there was very little to be done about anything.

"Why would he do this?" asked Optimus pacing back and forth hastily. "Why would he take my son? MY SON?!"

"You said so yourself Optimus," said Jetfire raising his right hand. "He thinks he's his."

"But you don't know for sure do you?" asked Kaz taking a step forward.

"No," sighed Optimus casting his head down.

"But—what if Galvatron tries to find out and when he does—what would happen if he found out Hot Shot really wasn't his sparkling?" asked Lauren.

"I agree with Lauren," said Wheeljack. "What would stop Megatro—pardon me, Galvatron from really making sure?"

"His pride," said Optimus casting his sapphire optics on the scientist. "What mech wouldn't want to believe he sparked two sons? Hot Shot is an excellent fighter, which Galvatron believes he inherited from him. Starscream is also a strong warrior because of his father, now Galvatron doesn't want to believe that Hot Shot had inherited anything from me being possibly he is my sparkling instead of his and so therefore has cleared his mainframe into thinking he is right about his feelings for Hot Shot being his own."

"Well I hope he comes into a rude awakening!" said Lauren crossing her arms wanting to believe Hot Shot is Optimus'.

"So do I," said Optimus in a whisper as he cast his optics on Alex who had been allowed in the room just to listen about the matter and still didn't look so good.

Optimus scanned the young Primus for a long while. Alex kept his gaze down not wanting to look directly at anyone. It seemed he just wanted to be left alone and Optimus understood why. Hot Shot was his protector, best friend, and not to mention a brother to him—it's never supposed to be easy losing someone so close to you.

"If you don't mind I want to go to my room," said Alex standing up still not looking at anyone.

"It's understood," said Optimus with a slight nod of his head. "Ironhide, escort him back to his chambers."

"Yes sir," said Ironhide inclining his head to Prime and then walking beside Alex to take him back to his room.

All watched in silence as Alex Moore left the command room. It seemed like the darkness that lingered in the room thickened as the maker left. His mood seemed to be just like the atmosphere surrounding them now.

"Should we do anything about him Prime?" asked Tracks.

"We can't," said Optimus. "He misses his guardian. He'll get over it though."

"Who shall guard him now?" asked Jetfire.

"If I may say, none of us where as close to Alex or ever would be as Hot Shot was," said Tracks. "And those who are as skilled as him are off fighting in wars."

"I know Tracks," said Optimus. "I'll let Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watch over him for now—but I want you to keep an optic on them two Tracks."

"Hhh, if I must," said Tracks shaking his head.

"Good," sighed Optimus leaving.

As Optimus left with Jetfire all just cast their gazes down wondering how anything good could come out of this. Arcee folded her hands together and placed them on her chest just afraid of so much.

"First little Alex and then Hot Shot—what are we to do?"

Bumblebee just dropped his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his tiny sparkmate. Why did the Autobots have to lose so much?

* * *

"How do you like your accommodations Hot Shot?" asked Galvatron sitting on his dark throne as Hot Shot sat just a few feet from him.

"Hm? Oh it's fine," said Hot Shot turned from him.

"Why won't you look at me Hot Shot?" asked Galvatron noticing Hot Shot always turned from him. "Are you ashamed of your own father?"

Hot Shot then picked his head up and turned to look at Galvatron who pierced him with blood red optics like lasers to his spark. Even though there was little emotion on Hot Shot's face he knew Galvatron could peer into his very soul to tell what he was thinking.

"If you're my father then why would I be?" asked Hot Shot.

"Because," said Galvatron placing his claws gently on Hot Shot's chin. "I have killed countless transformers without mercy or consideration of who they were—just as you will when you take my place."

There was a slight brightening of Hot Shot's optics once Galvatron told him his destiny. Even if Hot Shot was born to raise hell on Cybertron his spark told him otherwise. His spark told him that he belonged with the Autobots and with Alex—oh the years of deceit it has known by being with Optimus.

"Would you like that Hot Shot?" asked Galvatron leaning back in his throne. 'To rule in my stead?"

"I—I don't know," said Hot Shot once again casting his gaze away from Galvatron.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Galvatron raising his right metal brow. "You either want to or don't."

"It's just—" started Hot Shot trying to speak but found it uneasy to around Galvatron.

"Is it that Autobot programming of yours that my brother had forced upon you?" asked Galvatron baring his fangs. "If it is don't worry I can fix that."

"No, it's not that but—what of Starscream?" asked Hot Shot turning his gaze to Galvatron.

"Oh—what of him?" asked Galvatron seeing as if Starscream was no less than a rug.

"Well—he's the eldest isn't he?" asked Hot Shot. "If anyone will take your rule first it should be him."

"I can give my rule to which ever son I see fit," said Galvatron.

"But—would that be fair?" asked Hot Shot looking at him. "To give it to a son you know little of and have hardly been with you through the millennias."

"I trust you to trust my judgment Hot Shot," said Galvatron.

"I'm sorry I just—" started Hot Shot before he felt Galvatron quickly wrap his arms around his torso and pull him to himself.

"Shhh, don't worry my sparkling," said Galvatron holding Hot Shot tightly. "Don't think of anything else but me. I know what is best for my sons, and this rule."

Hot Shot's optics couldn't help but widen seeing how the last time Galvatron held him like this was when he tossed him out into space never to be seen again by anyone. Hot Shot was always afraid something would happen to him again for being so close to him—but he was mad now and had forgotten the right of sons.

"Why won't you trust me Hot Shot?" asked Galvatron. "Is it because so many has lied to you and you fear I am to do the same? Or . . . is it something else?"

There was a moment of silence until Galvatron shifted his optics and opened his mouth to speak saying—

"Alex . . . it's that little Primus isn't it?"

Hot Shot was now even afraid to move for fear of what Galvatron was to do. He froze knowing that it was true. Alex had been on his mind and has been so much.

"You're wondering why you left him—your brother," said Galvatron as if reading Hot Shot's very thoughts.

"H-how?" choked out Hot Shot now ever afraid of this new Megatron.

"They say—" started Galvatron casting his gaze out into space. "That Primus' blood holds many powers. That is how I was brung back to life. My loyal servant Shockwave gave me Alex's blood be retrieved from him but a year ago. It seems I can now sense things though impossible—like the feelings and thoughts of others. No they are not clear like images, but I can guess quit close. My old sparkmate—Silentscream—it was said she drank of the blood of Primus at a young age and that is why she could see into the future—though the blood she drank was much more evolved than the liquid I drank, but still . . . his blood holds the power of the Universe and I am slowly learning of them."

"What kind—of powers?" asked Hot Shot licking his lips.

"Oh so much," said Galvatron his gaze falling once again to the form he held onto tightly. "Why Silentscream could see into the future at times—that's why we called her a witch, and what a witch she was. I sometimes think Starscream inherited most from her—sometimes. You see when I bonded with her I received a bit of that ability—just a bit. When I blinded that maggot's great great grandfather he peeked into the future just as I have—because of my sparkmate Silentscream. Yes, things are coming together so clearly aren't they?"

Hot Shot then found the courage to pull away from Galvatron—to his liking he let go easily. Hot Shot stepped away from him and inhaled standing up straight decided to get all the answers he wanted.

"What else is coming together—father?" said Hot Shot almost forgetting to call him that.

"Well, if you ask," said Galvatron crossing his long slim fingers. "The allspark for instance—it speaks through light. I understand clearly how that happened."

"How?" asked Hot Shot.

"I was informed that you were struck by lightning on your way down to earth to join the Autobots—and it surged through young Primus am I right? Giving him the ability to understand and read and write out language."

"Yeah," said Hot Shot titling his head to the side a bit as his right shoulder dropped just a bit.

"That's how—the lightning," said Galvatron with a smile.

"Like . . . this was all supposed to happen?" asked Hot Shot.

"I believe you were told this before," said Galvatron narrowing his optics slightly. "There are so many mysteries about Primus, like to his beginning and now it is unfolding before us. How spectacular wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah . . . I guess so," said Hot Shot in a mumble.

"Be sure not to do that around me," said Galvatron looking at him. "I do abhor things being said around me that I can not pick up."

"Uh, yes sir," said Hot Shot with a quick bow. "Now—if you don't mind I wish to go recharge."

"Then go," said Galvatron. "My young mech needs his strength for later."

Hot Shot just left quit hastily. He didn't like being near Galvatron—no matter his relation. He had always not liked him and now that he is forced to live with him he didn't know how much longer he could take. Once he left the throne room he was shocked to run into Starscream.

The two half brothers just starred at each other for a while. Hot Shot with almost emotionless optics, but Starscream couldn't help but sneer at him. Hot Shot inclined his head and waited for Starscream to do the same, but after two seconds had passed he saw Starscream wasn't going to acknowledge him and so left. Starscream watched the young Prince leave and only growled.

Starscream inhaled and couldn't help but hit the wall next to him in anger. He couldn't believe how foolish his father was. Or—how easy it was to forget him. Starscream cast his optics down in sadness just wishing this ordeal hadn't happened.

He wished Galvatron could just remember him for once and not think back on him in hindrance to anything. He seemed to be so happy when Galvatron was long dead, but ever since this issue with his, once, cousin arose all he wanted to do was be noticed by Galvatron. How could Galvatron favor a son he didn't know was truly his? How could he?

This was the reason for Starscream's agony. It wasn't Hot Shot—no he had done nothing wrong, but Starscream pitied him for he'd have to live now a life had had come to hate. He'd have to live with a father who could easily forget you like you weren't even related to him. Hot Shot had a hard life ahead of him if he planned staying by Galvatron's side.

The true reason for Starscream's agony was not Hot Shot, but Galvatron and his tendency to for forget him . . . just like his mother. Sometimes he wished he were born as Optimus' son for he knew a father like that wouldn't take him for granite, but alas he was born to this son a glitch fragger.

Why couldn't Galvatron uphold him like he did when he was little? Why did he have to forget how much loyal he was to him? He had gone mad that's why.

"Oh—my poor sparkling," came a voice to Starscream.

Starscream's optics brightened at hearing this familiar voice. He looked around and saw no one was there and so ran down the hall to a quieter place to look. After a few moments of looking he soon found she who spoke to him earlier.

"YOU!" he growled ready to attack the seeker.

"Why it is good to see you too my mech," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Silentscream you little glitch!" he cursed at her as he pointed his claw at her.

"Shame, shame," she said shaking her head. "Cursing at the one who gave you life."

"You wouldn't have if you had a choice," said Starscream.

"Hm, you're right," she said with a small giggle.

"You're just as mad as your bonded," said Starscream shaking his head.

"I guess they were wrong when they say opposites attract huh?" she said.

"Why are you here?" asked Starscream watching her ever move. "Why have you bothered to come back?"

"I have my own reasons," she said.

"If it is to make me hate you more then it's working," he grumbled at her.

"Oh I know you hate me and you have every right to," she said.

"Of course I do!" spat Starscream. "You left me when I was only 11,000 years of age. I had to spend 10,000 years with my father—without you."

"You seem like that's such a long time," she said turning to him.

"It would seem so if you were beat because of Megatron's anger," said Starscream.

"Do you not know how much I sacrificed for you?" asked Silentscream narrowing her optics at her sparkling.

"Not nearly enough as I have," said Starscream.

"You could have had a worse life then you have now," she said. "It is true your father liked to take out his anger on others, especially his family. He would have taken it all out on you if I hadn't intervened. Do you remember that Starscream?—when he wished to hurt you but I took your place?"

"Yes," said Starscream casting his optics away for a second. "That was the only motherly thing you did for me."

"You have to understand that I didn't want to leave you but I had to," said Silentscream. "I foresaw the femme massacre and knew I'd be counted among the number if I didn't leave now."

"Why didn't you warn the other femmes then?" asked Starscream.

"Because if I did then this war would be worse than it is," said Silentscream. "There'd be a lot more number of offlined than you think. I did save Arcee though—telling her to go to another planet for a 'project'. Oh she fell for it."

"Why just her?" asked Starscream.

"I have my reasons, that's it," said Silentscream with a smile.

"I still hate you," said Starscream. "That's the only emotion you'll ever get from me."

"I know," she said bowing her head. "That's all you ever seem to emit—even from your own brother."

"He is NOT my brother!" screeched Starscream ready to slice her into nothing.

"So you say," she said with a small smile.

"What do you know?" asked Starscream.

"Not as much as you think," said Silentscream pacing around. "I can't even tell you who Hot Shot's true father is. It is a mystery even to me. I'm afraid only Primus himself can tell you that, but then again I heard He's not been very talkative lately."

"Does it look like I care?!" asked Starscream turning away from her.

"No, but you do care about being noticed," she said quietly.

"Just leave!" said Starscream. "Leave like you're good at!"

"Very well," she sighed. "I just have one thing to say before I leave . . . make sure Galvatron notices you—before it's too late."

At that she took off and left. Starscream just shook his fists. He hated her riddles, but—in a way he knew exactly what she meant.

Silentscream had just predicted the downfall of Starscream.


End file.
